Mystic Falls on Facebook
by Ann4ever17
Summary: What it would be like if the characters of the Vampire Diaries had Facebook pages. Damon/Elena, Stefan/Elena, Tyler/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy. -COMPLETE-
1. Vampires Join Facebook

**This is my first Fan fiction. this is the first chapter for 'Mystic Falls on Facebook' it has all the characters we know and love from the vampire diaries. I'm gonna try to get as close to their personalities as i can, while at the same time just writing whatever comes to my head.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the characters. (i love the show though)**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore has just joined Facebook<strong>

**Stefan Salvatore** **has just joined Facebook**

**Elena Gilbert has logged on**

**Bonnie Bennett** **has logged on**

**Elena Gilbert : **so vampires can have a Facebook now?

**Bonnie Bennett: **I didn't know they allowed it.

**Damon Salvatore: ** why do you sound so surprised, Bennett?

**Bonnie Bennett: **I just didn't peg you as that sort of a guy to have a Facebook

**Elena Gilbert: **neither did I

**Damon Salvatore: ** you think I'm that easy to figure you?

**Elena Gilbert: **well, yeah…. kinda, lol

**Damon Salvatore: ** are you sure about that Elena?

**Elena Gilbert:** yeah, for the most part.

**Damon Salvatore:** you are cute when you think you know me

**Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvatore dislike this**

**Elena Gilbert likes this**

**Stefan Salvatore:** hey, Damon. That's my girlfriend you know.

**Damon Salvatore**: *chuckles* what? All I did was call her cute…..

**Elena Gilbert likes this**

**Bonnie Bennett logged off**

**Stefan Salvatore:** she's not cute, she's evil :D

**Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore dislike this**

**Elena Gilbert: **STEFAN!

**Stefan Salvatore: **did I say evil? I meant to say hot and very forgiving.

**Elena Gilbert likes this**

**Elena Gilbert: **. you better have meant that Stefan. And I know how you can prove it :)

**Stefan Salvatore: **are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Elena Gilbert: **why don't you come over and find out ;)

**Stefan Salvatore likes this**

**Stefan Salvatore logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<strong>

**Damon Salvatore: **So when can I come over ;)

**Elena Gilbert: ** that depends, how much do you miss me :)

**Damon Salvatore**: well, considering that we haven't had a night for just the two us in a week, I'd say that I miss you too much.

**Elena Gilbert:** awwwww 3 how about you, me, Caroline and Tyler go to the grill tomorrow? Then you can drive me home, and maybe stay a while ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: why Barbie and wolf boy? Why not bennet and your baby bro?

**Elena Gilbert**: cause Jeremy and Bonnie will just tell Stefan, and you know how he gets :(

**Damon Salvatore:** we should tell him about us sooner or later, but I say later cause I like this sneaking around with you ;)

**Elena Gilbert: **I know :) I gotta call Caroline and ask her about tomorrow.

**Damon Salvatore: **love you :)

**Elena Gilbert: **love you too

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert has logged off<strong>

**Damon Salvatore has logged off**

**Caroline Forbes has logged on **

**Tyler Lockwood has logged on**

**Bonnie Bennett has logged on**

**Caroline Forbes**: I'm in love with a werewolf

**Tyler Lockwood likes this**

**Tyler Lockwood:** love you too babe :)

**Bonnie Bennett**: awwwwwwww :)

**Jeremy Gilbert has logged on**

**Jeremy Gilbert**: I'm in love with Bonnie Bennett

**Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, and Tyler Lockwood like this**

**Bonnie Bennett**: love you too babe  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert and Caroline Forbes likes this<strong>

**Caroline Forbes**: why is almost everybody I know is in love?

**Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett, and Jeremy Gilbert like this**

**Tyler Lockwood:** is that such a bad thing?

**Caroline Forbes**: of course not ;) why don't you come over and show me how good it is ;)

**Tyler Lockwood likes this**

**Tyler Lockwood**: I can be there in 10.

**Tyler Lockwood logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett to Caroline Forbes<strong>

**Bonnie Bennett**: so, you and Tyler seem to be getting real close ;)

**Caroline Forbes**: yeah, I'm pretty sure it's true love :) even if he can kill me with one bite

**Bonnie Bennett**: yeah, dying from a bite of a werewolf is always a problem, but he won't bite you, after all you have helped him through his transformation.

**Caroline Forbes: **yeah, that was a tough night. Talk to you later Bon. Gotta get ready for Tyler

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes has logged off<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett to Jeremy Gilbert<strong>

**Bonnie Bennett**: so I guess we are the only ones left on here

**Jeremy Gilbert**: well, since everybody is with the one they love, why don't we do something? ;)

**Bonnie Bennett**: Why don't we just hang?

**Jeremy Gilbert:** *whines* only hang?

**Bonnie Bennett:** well, we'll see where it goes, kay?

**Jeremy Gilbert:** kay :) lol but we should be at your house cause Stefan and elena are here and it would just be awkward.

**Bonnie Bennett:** yeah. Now that we got that settled, come over here so I can hug my jer jer.

**Jeremy Gilbert**: kay 3 you

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert logged off<strong>

**Bonnie Bennett logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of the first chapter of this Fan Fic? Let me know :) This is my first fan fic so it's probably not as good as others, but it'll be a 'learn as you go process'<strong>

**I am also writing a different fan fic that has to do with the vampire diaries that has an Original character in it :) but seeing as i have more written for this one, i'll post this first :)**


	2. Feelings

**Finally the second chapter. I have decided that I'm going to try to have them act more like teenagers but at the same time be close to their tv show personalities.**

**If you haven't figured this out already, Elena is dating Stefan, but she is also seeing Damon behind Stefan's back. The only other people that know about it are Caroline and Tyler. Elena hasn't told Bonnie yet because she doesn't like Damon that much, and she hasn't told Jeremy because he will just tell Bonnie. Caroline and Tyler are dating, this is after Caroline is turned into a vampire and Tyler's curse is activated. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged on<strong>

**Elena Gilbert has logged on**

**Stefan Salvatore**: had an amazing night with Elena Gilbert

**Damon Salvatore has logged on**

**Damon Salvatore dislikes this**

**Elena Gilbert likes this**

**Elena Gilbert**: Damon, why do you have to be a downer?

**Damon Salvatore**: because I want you all to myself ;)

**Elena Gilbert likes this**

**Stefan Salvatore dislikes this**

**Elena Gilbert**: awwww :)

**Stefan Salvatore:** you know she's my girl :)

**Elena Gilbert likes this**

**Damon Salvatore: **maybe she wants more than just you.

**Jeremy Gilbert has logged on**

**Stefan Salvatore:** she loves me and it will always be me.

**Elena Gilbert:** will you guys stop it, I don't want you guys to start another fight over me.

**Jeremy Gilbert likes this**

**Jeremy Gilbert:** yeah, 'cause you know how that'll end.

**Elena Gilbert:** yeah, you are right jer.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<strong>

**Stefan Salvatore:** you know all the fighting will end when you tell Damon that you choose me over him.

**Elena Gilbert:** yeah, cause that worked out oh so well, the last time I did. Did you forget that he snapped Jeremy's neck?

**Stefan Salvatore:** oh, yeah. But Jeremy has the ring so he won't die if Damon losses it again.

**Elena Gilbert:** What if Damon takes off the ring and then snaps jer's neck? I don't think I'll be able to handle that.

**Stefan Salvatore: **in that case, we should talk to him and settle him down.

**Elena Gilbert: **I'll talk to him. When he is like this the only person that he will talk to without killing anyone is me.

**Stefan Salvatore: **that's because you're the only person he loves besides himself.

**Elena Gilbert:** yeah, but who says that is a bad thing?

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged off<strong>

**Jeremy Gilbert has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<strong>

**Damon Salvatore: **so I think I'm being too obvious

**Elena Gilbert**: ya think? Everybody knows that you're in love with me, but nobody knows what we are doing behind their backs.

**Damon Salvatore: **you think we should tell them? Cause if it makes you happy I will.

**Elena Gilbert:** well, I don't know. I don't want to tell Stefan while he's mad, he'll just get even madder, and he might attack you, or even me. I think we should wait till things settle down. and in the meantime, we have to try not to be so obvious.

**Damon Salvatore:** good plan. So I take it we're not going out with blondie and tyler tonight?

**Elena Gilbert:** yeah, the way things are I don't think it would be a good idea for us to be seen together at the grill, we don't know who will be there and if it'll get back to Stefan or not.

**Damon Salvatore:** so that means I don't get to see you tonight :'(

**Elena Gilbert:** I never said that ;) I told Stefan I'd talk to you, but I didn't tell him if I'd do it over facebook or in person. And even though I already talked to you on here, you can come over and if Stefan asks why, I'll just say that we talked about what happened before.

**Damon Salvatore: **that's devious…. wait. Are you sure you're not Katherine?

**Elena Gilbert**: yeah, otherwise I would be all to Stefan and I wouldn't care about you…..

**Damon Salvatore:** yeah.. thanks for that.

**Elena Gilbert:** get your vampire butt over here so I can tell you I'm sorry ;)

**Damon Salvatore:** *childishly* okay, mommy

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore has logged off<strong>

**Caroline Forbes logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes to Elena Gilbert<strong>

**Caroline Forbes:** what's going on with Stefan and Damon?

**Elena Gilbert:** Stefan is getting jealous that Damon wants to spend time with me and that he loves me. I think that he is worried that I might end up choosing Damon over him.

**Caroline Forbes:** he's so in love you that he doesn't want to lose you, even to his brother.

**Elena Gilbert:** well, sooner or later he will have to, he just doesn't know it yet.

**Caroline Forbes:** that's kinda sad though, that you are keeping it from him, and sneaking behind his back with Damon.

**Elena Gilbert:** yeah, but let's stop talking about depressing things.

**Caroline Forbes:** okay, so me and Tyler are still going to the grill, are you gonna come or you and Damon going to do something else ;)

**Elena Gilbert:** he's coming over so we can talk about the little fight between him and Stefan before.

**Caroline Forbes:** yeah, I bet you guys are gonna do more than just talk, Elena

**Elena Gilbert:** shut up Caroline, lol

**Caroline Forbes:** fine, :) so I should probably get ready for tyler

**Elena Gilbert:** and me for Damon

**Caroline Forbes:** tell me how it goes

**Elena Gilbert:** you know I will :) lol

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert has logged off<strong>

**Caroline Forbes has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the second chapter. For those of you who actually read it, thank you and please review it and tell me if there is anything I should do to make this Fan fiction longer. I know it might not be as good as other's but I'm pretty sure that this chapter is better than the last<strong>

**It might be 2-7 days before the next chapter is out. I know I will be putting Tyler and Bonnie in it since they weren't in this chapter. **


	3. Idea

**This fan fic takes place while Katherine is in the tomb, after Caroline is a vampire, after Tyler activates his werewolf curse. During the storyline it takes place between the decent and daddy issues in season 2. Stefan didn't call Isobel yet, so John hasn't arrived back to mystic falls, but that will happen soon. I want to have stuff about the sacrifice/ritual in the story, so I had to pick a place in TVD storyline that would make sense. This way I don't have to write about Rose's death or anything else like that but I will have some parts where it will show Damon struggling with his human feelings (jealousy and sadness). **

**Here is the third chapter of Mystic Falls on Facebook. (sorry for the wait) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes has logged on<strong>

**Bonnie Bennett has logged on**

**Caroline Forbes: **werewolf sure tastes good

**Bonnie Bennett: **caroline, you didn't

**Caroline Forbes:** don't worry bonnie, I didn't even try and bite.

**Damon Salvatore has logged on**

**Tyler Lockwood has logged on**

**Damon Salvatore: **i wonder what wolf tastes like

**Tyler Lockwood**: don't even think about it

**Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett like this**

**Damon Salvatore:** not even a nibble?

**Caroline Forbes: **don't even think about it damon, if anyone it gonna eat him it's gonna be me

**Tyler Lockwood:** Yeah….. wait a minute, you would eat me care?

**Caroline Forbes:** why wouldn't i?

**Tyler Lockwood:** because I thought you loved me…. you do, don't you?

**Caroline Forbes:** I'm only joking, I wouldn't eat you because I love you,

**Tyler Lockwood and Bonnie Bennett like this**

**Tyler Lockwood:** I love you too, and you better be joking :)

**Caroline Forbes likes this**

**Damon Salvatore: ** just to end all the lovey-dovey stuff I might just take a bite out of lockwood

**Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood dislike this**

**Bonnie Bennett:** do it, and I'll knock you or give you some aneurisms

**Elena Gilbert has logged on**

**Damon Salvatore:** fine, I'll leave him alone, I can always bite into someone else

**Elena Gilbert: **or you can just bite into a blood bag so no people get harmed

**Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, and Bonnie Bennett like this**

**Damon Salvatore:** always pro-humanity aren't you elena?

**Elena Gilbert likes this**

**Elena Gilbert:** yep :)

**Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, and Bonnie Bennett like this**

**Stefan Salvatore has logged on**

**Caroline Forbes: **anyone up for a movie night?

**Elena Gilbert:** yeah, we could have it at my place

**Damon Salvatore and 4 other people like this **

**Bonnie Bennett:** I'm bringing hangover

**Elena Gilbert and 4 other people like this**

**Elena Gilbert: ** we should watch paranormal activity

**Caroline Forbes: **that's too scary, we should watch something else

**Damon Salvatore:** little vampire barbie is afraid of a movie? Who would have thought?

**Caroline Forbes:** shut it damon

**Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Bonnie Bennett like this**

**Damon Salvatore has logged off**

**Tyler Lockwood has logged off**

**Elena Gilbert: **i still think we should watch paranormal activity

**Caroline Forbes:** fine, but I won't pay any attention to it, lol

**Elena Gilbert:** who said you have to? Lol

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes to Elena Gilbert<strong>

**Caroline Forbes:** can tyler come?

**Elena Gilbert:** why not? The more the merrier

**Caroline Forbes:** is damon gonna come?

**Elena Gilbert: **I don't know, I have to ask. Come to think of it, I should ask Stefan too

**Caroline Forbes:** do you think it's a good idea to have to both of them there?

**Elena Gilbert:** well, not really, but if I invite one, the other might start to think something

**Caroline Forbes:** Stefan is already thinking that there is something going on between you and damon

**Elena Gilbert:** yeah, but if this way nobody will be left out, and they won't crash

**Caroline Forbes:** if you didn't invite damon, he would just go to the bar and get drunk

**Elena Gilbert:** yeah, and a drunk damon is never a good thing

**Caroline Forbes:** yeah, I guess you're right

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett has logged off<strong>

**Caroline Forbes has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Stefan Salvatore<strong>

**Elena Gilbert: **you wanna come to the movie night?

**Stefan Salvatore:** of course :)

**Elena Gilbert: **can you bring some popcorn because we don't have any in the house

**Stefan Salvatore:** sure, why not? lol

**Elena Gilbert:** I think we have enough beverages for everyone so I don't think that's going to be a problem.

**Stefan Salvatore:** I'll get some popcorn after I go out hunting.

**Elena Gilbert:** animals right?

**Stefan Salvatore: ** you got it. Anything else you need to ask me about tonight

**Elena Gilbert:** umm…yeah, now that you mention it…. I was gonna ask you if it's okay to ask damon if he would come to it

**Stefan Salvatore:** as long as he doesn't kiss you or anything, I'm okay with that

**Elena Gilbert:** good, cause he needs to be less depressed after what happened with rose.

**Stefan Salvatore:** I think it's going to be good for him, he's been looking depressed for days

**Elena Gilbert:** when I talked to him last night, he didn't seem depressed.

**Stefan Salvatore: **he doesn't show sadness around you because then you will confront him about it

**Elena Gilbert**: yeah, that's probably true, but he will have to learn to deal with his feelings

**Stefan Salvatore:** I love you

**Elena Gilbert:** I love you too

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged off<strong>

**Damon Salvatore has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert:<strong>

**Damon Salvatore:** so how is my favorite doppelganger doing today?

**Elena Gilbert:** fine

**Damon Salvatore:** so what's this movie night I read about?

**Elena Gilbert: **ehh, it's nothing special

**Damon Salvatore: **am I invited?

**Elena Gilbert:** well, about that…

**Damon Salvatore:** I can't come :'(

**Elena Gilbert:** Jenna still doesn't like you so she doesn't like the idea about you coming over

**Damon Salvatore: ** oh, well… if she's not on vervain she can like the idea about me coming over ;)

**Elena Gilbert:** DAMON! that's not nice, besides, she's going over to alaric's tonight so she doesn't even know that you are coming over

**Damon Salvatore:** you are an evil little person, aren't you?

**Elena Gilbert:** I learn from the best :)

**Damon Salvatore:** I am the best… aren't I

**Elena Gilbert:** don't get cocky, you won't be able to kiss me tonight

**Damon Salvatore:** let me guess, my jealous brother doesn't want me near you? that's going to be hard considering I'm going to be at your house

**Elena Gilbert:** he just doesn't want you to be romantic towards me, because he would be heartbroken if he lost me.

**Damon Salvatore:** I'll do my best from making out with you in front of everybody that's going to be there. Is everyone going to be there?

**Elena Gilbert:** yeah, everyone but Alaric and jenna.

**Damon Salvatore:** so you have the whole house to yourself and you want to have a movie night? wouldn't you rather be doing something else ;)

**Elena Gilbert:** no, tonight I want to have a movie night with all my friends.

**Damon Salvatore:** see you tonite

**Elena Gilbert:** I love you

**Damon Salvatore:** I love you too

* * *

><p><strong>After the next chapter I'm going to write it along the story line (that's stated at the beginning of this chapter) starting off with John coming back to town. The next chapter is going to be a combination of a dinner-movie night at the Gilbert's which takes place the same day... or rather night that this chapter does. They will be going on facebook on their phones when the movie night part takes place.<strong>

**Please review, add to story alert or favorite story, the more reviews I get, the more motivation I get to write more for the story. Share this with your friends so there is more people reading this :) lol **

**The next chapter will come withing the next 3-7 days (from 8-10-11). **


	4. Movie Night

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I started working on this chapter the moment I uploaded the first chapter of my newest story New Girl in Mystic Falls. It took me a while to write that and plus I was ****distracted by the good weather that I'm having where i am. **

**This is the longest chapter so far for this story, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert has logged on<strong>

**Damon Salvatore has logged on**

**Caroline Forbes has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: thinking about having something to eat before watching movies tonight

**Damon Salvatore:** I get to actually taste your cooking?

**Elena Gilbert:** I never said I was going to cook

**Caroline Forbes: ** the last time Elena tried to cook, she burnt the pizza.

**Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore dislike this**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged on<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Caroline! It only got a little on the black side, that's all. It still tasted good.

**Damon Salvatore:** a little on the black side means it was burnt, Elena.

**Elena Gilbert:** shut up damon.

**Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore like this**

**Damon Salvatore dislikes this**

**Damon Salvatore:** why are you so mean elena?

**Stefan Salvatore:** because it's you we are talking about damon

**Damon Salvatore: **oh, no! they've switched profiles. Run!

**Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore like this**

**Elena Gilbert: **no we haven't, we just like ganging up on you that's all

**Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes like this**

**Damon Salvatore dislikes this**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<strong>

**Damon Salvatore: **so to get back on the first topic, what are you cooking me tonight?

**Elena Gilbert: ** I'm not cooking you anything Damon

**Damon Salvatore:** why not?

**Elena Gilbert: **because you're going to help me cook.

**Damon Salvatore:** and why would I do that?

**Elena Gilbert:** you get to spend more time with me…..

**Damon Salvatore:** and that's supposed to want me to help you cook?

**Elena Gilbert: **fine, I'll just ask Stefan to help me cook

**Damon Salvatore:** fine, I'll help you cook

**Elena Gilbert:** yay, I knew you would see it my way

**Damon Salvatore:** don't I always eventually?

**Elena Gilbert:** only when I want you to :)

**Damon Salvatore:** I'm coming over so you better leave your door unlocked.

**Elena Gilbert:** that's a great idea, but why don't you just use my window?

**Damon Salvatore: **I like your style elena ;)

**Elena Gilbert:** Damon! that's not what I ment

**Damon Salvatore has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes: <strong>gonna visit the bf, and movie night later with possibly burnt food

**Elena Gilbert:** nice to know you have such great confidence in my cooking skills caroline

**Stefan Salvatore**: I've tasted your food, and it's great.

**Elena Gilbert likes this**

**Elena Gilbert:** you're just saying that

**Stefan Salvatore:** no, I mean it… your cooking is the best I've ever tasted

**Elena Gilbert:** now I know you lying Stefan, even jenna says my cooking isn't good.

**Stefan Salvatore: **how can I make it up to you?

**Elena Gilbert: **by eating what I'm going to cook

**Stefan Salvatore:** O.o

**Elena Gilbert:** nice to know that everybody just loves my cooking

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert has logged off<strong>

**Tyler Lockwood has logged on**

**Caroline Forbes**: way to go Stefan, she logged off. Now who am I supposed to talk to?

**Stefan Salvatore: **what about me?

**Caroline Forbes:** no offence Stefan, but you're a guy

**Tyler Lockwood: **I'm a guy, does that mean that you don't want to talk to me?

**Caroline Forbes:** of course that's why I don't want to talk to you

**Tyler Lockwood and Stefan Salvatore dislike this**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged off<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler Lockwood:<strong> you are so mean caroline

**Caroline Forbes:** lighten up tyler, I'm only joking.

**Tyler Lockwood:** sure you are care

**Caroline Forbes:** I AM!

**Tyler Lockwood:** I know you are, I'm just playing around.

**Caroline Forbes: **you better be, lol

**Tyler Lockwood:** pick you up at 5?

**Caroline Forbes: **sure

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes has logged off<strong>

**Tyler Lockwood has logged off**

**Elena Gilbert has logged on**

**Jeremy Gilbert has logged on**

**Bonnie Bennett has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert changed her relationship status from dating Stefan Salvatore to married to Damon <strong>**Salvatore**

**Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett dislike this**

**Bonnie Bennett: **um….. when did this happen?

**Elena Gilbert:** about 5 min ago

**Bonnie Bennett:** does Stefan know

**Elena Gilbert:** what he doesn't know won't hurt him

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore has logged on<strong>

**Damon Salvatore shares the video Baby by: Justin Bieber**

**Elena Gilbert dislikes this**

**Damon Salvatore:** revenge is sweet

**Jeremy Gilbert:** who did you kill this time?

**Damon Salvatore:** nobody, I just got back at damon

**Elena Gilbert dislikes this**

**Elena Gilbert:** since when did I give you permission to be on my profile?

**Jeremy Gilbert:** bonnie, are you just as confused as I am?

**Bonnie Bennett:** kinda

**Damon Salvatore:** damon went onto my profile and changed my relationship status, so I got my revenge on him by going onto his

**Elena Gilbert: **and I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you finishing up mixing the ingredients so fast.

**Jeremy Gilbert:** so let me get this straight, Damon is on elena's profile, and changed her relationship status. So elena goes on damon's profile and makes it seem like he actually listens to Justin bieber.

**Elena Gilbert:** no, not at all little gilbert. We just went on each other's profiles just for the heck of it

**Jeremy Gilbert:** well. Thanks for clearing that up for me

**Jeremy Gilbert has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong> likes to put on a pink tutu and pretend I'm a ballerina

**Bonnie Bennett likes this**

**Elena Gilbert dislikes this**

**Elena Gilbert: **stop saying things that I'd never do

**Damon Salvatore:** once you change my relationship status back

**Elena Gilbert:** and you won't say anything else on here as me?

**Damon Salvatore has logged off**

**Bonnie Bennett: **you made elena mad damon, you better fix it

**Bonnie Bennett has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert changed her relationship status from married to Damon Salvatore to dating Stefan Salvatore.<strong>

**Elena Gilbert: **you better be happy now elena

**Elena Gilbert has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert has logged on via mobile<strong>

**Jeremy Gilbert: **elena actually made delicious food for once

**Elena Gilbert has logged on via mobile**

**Elena Gilbert: **are you saying that I don't make good food?

**Jeremy Gilbert:** most of the time it's not really edible, this time you really outdid yourself

**Elena Gilbert:** well. Thanks jer, but I actually had help this time

**Damon Salvatore has logged on via mobile**

**Damon Salvatore: ** yeah, from me

**Elena Gilbert likes this**

**Jeremy Gilbert: **damon helped cook? It's the end of the world.

**Elena Gilbert likes this**

**Damon Salvatore dislikes this**

**Damon Salvatore: ** oh, just shut up gilbert or you won't live through the movie

**Jeremy Gilbert has logged off**

**Damon Salvatore: **that's what I thought

**Elena Gilbert:** you know he has the ring on, right?

**Damon Salvatore:** umm, yeah…. Of course I do

**Damon Salvatore has logged off**

**Elena Gilbert: **since nobody is online anymore, I guess I should start the movie

**Elena Gilbert has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>After watching the Hangover and Paranormal activity and everybody is at their own houses.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes has logged on<strong>

**Bonnie Bennett has logged on**

**Elena Gilbert has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong> I think the night went pretty well.

**Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett like this**

**Caroline Forbes: **yeah, if by well you mean, 'caroline got popcorn all over the place'

**Elena Gilbert: **you didn't get popcorn all over the place, only all over the floor and tyler's lap

**Caroline Forbes:** it's not my fault that paranormal activity is a scary movie

**Bonnie Bennett: **you're a vampire caroline, what's there to be afraid of?

**Elena Gilbert likes this**

**Caroline Forbes:** do you really want me to go there bonnie?

**Bonnie Bennett:** not really, I'm too tired

**Elena Gilbert:** then go to bed bonnie

**Caroline Forbes likes this**

**Bonnie Bennett:** how did you know that I was going to do that elena?

**Elena Gilbert:** *whispers* I'm psychic

**Caroline Forbes likes this**

**Bonnie Bennett logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes to Elena Gilbert<strong>

**Caroline Forbes: **so you and Damon cooked dinner together?

**Elena Gilbert:** yeah, it was actually fun

**Caroline Forbes:** I could tell, the way you guys were looking at each other and by the bits of food in your hair.

**Elena Gilbert:** we were mixing the salad together and he threw some lettuce at me, so I threw some back, and before you know it we had a food fight.

**Caroline Forbes:** next time don't have a messy fight, because I saw the look on stefan's face when you and damon were laughing

**Elena Gilbert: **but it was fun

**Caroline Forbes:** good night elena, I'm going to bed.

**Elena Gilbert:** I was going to say that first. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert has logged off<strong>

**Caroline Forbes has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, I was going to put a part in this chapter where they are on facebook during the movies, but I have been working on it non-stop today so i can update it after so long. Another reason I didn't put more in it is because it's getting late and I'm getting tired. <strong>

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing it and check out my newest story that's just put up earlier today called New Girl in Mystic Falls. **


	5. Daddy Issues

**Surprise update! I usually don't update 2 days in a row, but I figured that because I didn't update this for almost a month, that I'd update 2 days in a row... and plus I really didn't have anything better to do today. As said, this chapter has John's arrive back to Mystic Falls, and that this chapter is based off of season 2 episode 14 Daddy Issues. A good portion of what is said is what is said in the episode, only because I liked what was said, or because I just think that is should be put in the story. This Chapter kind of shows more of their actual character, as I kinda wrote this while watching the episode. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or anything  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged on via mobile<strong>

**Damon Salvatore has logged on**

**Elena Gilbert has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<strong>

**Stefan Salvatore: **hey, can you come downstairs?

**Elena Gilbert:** you're at my house?

**Stefan Salvatore:** yeah, and I brought someone that wants to talk to you

**Elena Gilbert:** um, okay. I'll be down in a little bit

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged off<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<strong>

**Damon Salvatore:** so did you have fun last night?

**Elena Gilbert:** yeah, especially when you started throwing food at me

**Damon Salvatore:** that was the best part of the night

**Elena Gilbert:** Damon! that's not nice

**Damon Salvatore: ** I never said I was nice

**Elena Gilbert:** I know, you're like the worst nice person ever

**Damon Salvatore:** I know

**Elena Gilbert:** I have to go, Stefan is waiting downstairs and says that he brought someone with him that want to talk to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert has logged off<strong>

**Damon Salvatore has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert has logged on<strong>

**Stefan Salvatore has logged on**

**Damon Salvatore has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>so, John is back. It's just what I needed

**Damon Salvatore dislikes this**

**Damon Salvatore: **john's back? When did this happen?

**Elena Gilbert: **ask Stefan, he's the one that brought him back

**Elena Gilbert has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Stefan Salvatore<strong>

**Damon Salvatore: **you brought john back? That's your big 'save Elena' move?

**Stefan Salvatore:** I tried contacting Isobel, but got john instead. He said he can help us protect Elena, and, well, we're desperate.

**Damon Salvatore:** we aren't that desperate Stefan, the guy tried to barbeque me.

**Stefan Salvatore:** Damon, we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed because Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, and Elena is putting all her faith in the deal she made with Elijah. I don't trust him because he's an original, and they can't be trusted. We can't go up to him and kill him, because apparently he can't die, and if they can die, we have no idea on how to do that.

**Damon Salvatore:** still waiting for the part where john gilbert's the answer

**Stefan Salvatore: **Isobel told John about the sacrifice, so he should know of a way to keep Elena safe

**Damon Salvatore:** and how do we protect Elena from an all-powerful original?

**Stefan Salvatore:** I don't know. He's not talking, or at least not to me. but we have to trust him when he says that he knows of a way to protect her.

**Damon Salvatore:** great work Stefan, top notch. As if I don't have enough problems

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore has logged off<strong>

**Caroline Forbes has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes to Stefan Salvatore<strong>

**Caroline Forbes: **Tyler knows about you and Damon. and he knows Damon killed mason. I didn't say anything to him. What do we do?

**Stefan Salvatore:** it's the women Jules, Damon must have pissed her off

**Caroline Forbes:** Tyler was so upset, the look on his face, he was so betrayed.

**Stefan Salvatore:** wow, this is bad

**Caroline Forbes:** Well, it's not really bad. He's here with me at my place, and he wants to talk

**Stefan Salvatore:** be there in 15.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged off<strong>

**Caroline Forbes has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>30 min later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore has logged on<strong>

**Elena Gilbert has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<strong>

**Damon Salvatore:** where's John?

**Elena Gilbert: **I don't know, he just came, announced to Jenna he's my dad and left.

**Damon Salvatore:** that's public knowledge now?

**Elena Gilbert:** apparently

**Damon Salvatore: **did he say what he's doing here?

**Elena Gilbert:** Stefan thinks he's telling me the truth about wanting to help me

**Damon Salvatore:** do you believe him?

**Elena Gilbert:** no, not really

**Damon Salvatore:** I don't believe him at all

**Elena Gilbert:** so, what do we do?

**Damon Salvatore:** we kill him :D

**Elena Gilbert:** DAMON!

**Damon Salvatore:** relax Elena, I'm only joking, well, a little serious

**Elena Gilbert:** Damon

**Damon Salvatore:** I'm not going to lay a finger on him Elena, I'm the good guy now, remember? I'm just going to have a simple conversation with your father

**Elena Gilbert:** I'm coming with you

**Damon Salvatore:** pick you up in 10

**Elena Gilbert: **don't do anything stupid

**Damon Salvatore: **but stupid is much more fun

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore has logged off<strong>

**Elena Gilbert has logged off**

**Tyler Lockwood has logged on**

**Caroline Forbes has logged on**

**Stefan Salvatore has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>has successfully avoided a potential disaster

**Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes like this**

**Caroline Forbes:** I'm just glad you are such a good peacemaker

**Stefan Salvatore:** you being there helped Caroline.

**Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood like this**

**Caroline Forbes has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore to Tyler Lockwood<strong>

**Stefan Salvatore:** no matter what happened, you'll want Caroline on your side. She's your friend

**Tyler Lockwood:** I know, and thanks. Uh… are going tell Damon?

**Stefan Salvatore:** no, I don't think he needs to know right now

**Tyler Lockwood:** good. I have a feeling that he's kill me if he found out

**Stefan Salvatore:** you have no idea on right you are about that. But he doesn't know, and even if he did try to go after you, me and Caroline would stop him

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler Lockwood has logged off<strong>

**Stefan Salvatore has logged off**

**Jeremy Gilbert has logged on**

**John Gilbert has joined Facebook**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert to John Gilbert<strong>

**Jeremy Gilbert: **I guess I missed the welcome back party

**John Gilbert:** you didn't miss anything, nobody is happy that I'm back

**Jeremy Gilbert: **things aren't different now. You can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire crap.

**John Gilbert:** I have no plans of doing that. I'm just here to help you guys protect Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert has logged off<strong>

**Damon Salvatore has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>John Gilbert to Damon Salvatore<strong>

**John Gilbert:** according to Stefan, originals can compel other vampires and that is the only reason that Katharine is still in the tomb

**Damon Salvatore: ** that is only because all the vervain left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand, are stuffed with it.

**John Gilbert:** you guys are drinking vervain?

**Damon Salvatore:** don't be so surprised, it's just an acquired taste.

**Damon Salvatore:** I know you don't have that ring on your finger, so if you know something about Klaus you better start talking or I will rip or head off while you sleep

**John Gilbert:** is that supposed to convince me that we are on the same side? Besides, what would Elena think?

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore has logged off<strong>

**John Gilbert has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>2-5 hours later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler Lockwood has logged on<strong>

**Caroline Forbes has logged on**

**Stefan Salvatore has logged on**

**Damon Salvatore has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler Lockwood:<strong> what a rough night

**Caroline Forbes:** tell me about it, I was shot multiple times

**Damon Salvatore:** and who is the one that saved you blonde vampire ass?

**Caroline Forbes:** technically Elijah's witch, but it was Tyler that got me out the cage. Sorry Damon, but you're not getting the glory this time

**Tyler Lockwood likes this**

**Damon Salvatore: **yeah, but while he was freeing you, we risked our lives by distraction the wolves

**Stefan Salvatore:** what matters now is that she's safe

**Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes like this**

**Caroline Forbes: **and don't forget that Tyler said he is staying with us

**Tyler Lockwood likes this**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore has logged off<strong>

**Tyler Lockwood has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore to Caroline Forbes<strong>

**Stefan Salvatore: **are you okay?

**Caroline Forbes:** yeah, I'm okay

**Stefan Salvatore: **are you sure? You had the roughest time of us

**Caroline Forbes:** yeah, Stefan. I'm sure

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes has logged off<strong>

**Bonnie Bennett has logged on**

**Elena Gilbert has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore to Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett<strong>

**Stefan Salvatore: **have you guys heard what happened tonight with Caroline?

**Bonnie Bennett: **yeah, I feel sorry for her

**Elena Gilbert:** I hope she's okay

**Stefan Salvatore:** she says she's okay, but I'm pretty sure she's not as okay as she'd like to be

**Elena Gilbert:** she just needs time to heal

**Stefan Salvatore: **I have an idea on how to make her feel better

**Bonnie Bennett:** what is it?

**Stefan Salvatore: **well, I figured since you guys are best friends and all, that if you guys stay the night at her house, it might help her feel better and forget what happened tonite

**Elena Gilbert:** like a slumber party, I love that idea

**Bonnie Bennett:** I love that idea too

**Stefan Salvatore:** I can stop by your houses later and pick you up and bring you to Caroline's house

**Bonnie Bennett:** see you later Elena

-**Bonnie Bennett has logged off-**

**Elena Gilbert:** this is a great idea Stefan

**Stefan Salvatore:** I love you Elena

**Elena Gilbert: **I love you too

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged off<strong>

**Elena Gilbert has logged off**

**Damon Salvatore has logged on**

**John Gilbert has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>John Gilbert to Damon Salvatore<strong>

**John Gilbert: **I want to finish our conversation from before

**Damon Salvatore:** why must you be on facebook when I'm on? Don't you have anything better to do?

**John Gilbert:** I won't tell you how to kill an original then.

**Damon Salvatore:** what makes you think I'd listen to what you have to say anyway?

**John Gilbert: ** you want to protect Elena, right?

**Damon Salvatore:** I'm listening

**John Gilbert:** all you have to do it take a silver dagger, dip it in white oak ash, and plunge it straight into an original's heart.

**Damon Salvatore: **is that all?

**John Gilbert:** no, you have to have a certain dagger, and the white oak ash has to be as old as the originals themselves.

**Damon Salvatore:** and do you have any idea on where do get this dagger and ash? Cause if you don't know where it is, we will just have to find a different way to kill Elijah then.

**John Gilbert**: I have the dagger and the ash that you can use. I got them from Isobel, she's the one that told me how to use it if needed.

**Damon Salvatore:** when can I have it then?

**John Gilbert:** when I know I can trust you

**Damon Salvatore:** you want to protect Elena? Stop using that as a reason not to help us

* * *

><p><strong>John Gilbert has logged off<strong>

**Damon Salvatore has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>30-60 min later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert has logged on<strong>

**John Gilbert has logged on**

**Damon Salvatore has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> the necklace is beautiful

**John Gilbert:** I just thought you should have it

**Elena Gilbert:** thank you

**John Gilbert has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<strong>

**Damon Salvatore: **he gave you a necklace?

**Elena Gilbert: **yeah, it was my mom's

**Damon Salvatore: **Isobel's?

**Elena Gilbert: ** no, Miranda. John also said that he'd do anything to protect me and the family.

**Damon Salvatore: **you believe him?

**Elena Gilbert: **yeah

**Damon Salvatore: ** you okay?

**Elena Gilbert:** yeah

**Damon Salvatore:** are you sure?

**Elena Gilbert: **yeah, but the question is are you?

**Damon Salvatore: ** all I did was get shot at with wooden bullets. no biggie

**Elena Gilbert: **are you sure?

**Damon Salvatore: **don't worry Elena, I'm still kicking

**Elena Gilbert: **good

**Damon Salvatore: **can i come over?

**Elena Gilbert:** can't. I'm at Caroline's to help her feel better after what happened tonight.

**Damon Salvatore:** tomorrow then?

**Elena Gilbert:** maybe

**Damon Salvatore: **love you

**Elena Gilbert:** love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter so far. I know I said that in the last chapter, but it's true for this one as well. It seems every new chapter is longer than the ones before it<strong>. **I think that this is also longer due to it being based off of an actual episode. **

**Please review this story and read my other story New Girl in Mystic Falls. **

**'till the next updated R&R  
><strong>


	6. Crying Wolf

**So, the first thing I'm going to tell you is that because that school has started, I am going to be updating my stories on Friday, Saturday, or Sundays, depending on when the last update for the story was uploaded. The second thing I'm going to mention is that I'm not going to be updating this story for a while, maybe a week or two. This will give me some time to work on my other story that I have on here. The last thing that doesn't have to do with what goes on in this chapter is this: I would have updated this story on Wednesday, or yesterday, but I wasn't feeling good. I'm still a little under the weather, but I'm well enough to update this for you.  
>Elena is a bit OOC (from the show) in this chapter.<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

**Enjoy this chapter. (based ****off ****of the episode Crying Wolf, which is the 14th episode of the show's second season.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert has logged on<br>Damon Salvatore has logged on  
>Stefan Salvatore has logged on<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>:ended up getting pushed onto the floor  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore dislike this<br>****Damon Salvatore:** so, did I miss the pillow fights?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> yes, Damon. That's all us girls do at slumber parties. We have pillow fights all night long.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore likes this<br>****Damon Salvatore:** then I missed out on all the fun :(  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore likes this<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert:<strong>  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>:so, how's my girl this morning?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> when can we have a morning waking up to each other?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> that can be arranged, we can use Stefan's bed.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> that's not funny. He wouldn't like that  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> and your point is?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>my point is that he would attack you if he found the both of us in his bed  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: sooo….?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>DAMON! I don't want either of you fighting over me. Besides, I have a plan  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> does it involve a romantic getaway to Italy?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> you're partially right, but you do have to pretend that you are really depressed, or on the verge of snapping when you're around Stefan  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I have to lie to Stefan? And it is your plan? I think I'm starting to rub off on you  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong>I know scary right?

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore has logged off<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Stefan Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>that was a great idea, having me and bonnie help Caroline feel better about what happened  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> well, you know me. I help my friends :)  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> umm… speaking about helping friends, have you talked to Damon this morning yet?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> no, why?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> well, he just messaged me, and although he although he didn't say much, I could tell that there's something wrong  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>it could be that he's still not over rose's death  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong> yeah….. that's probably it, or he's annoyed with john, which is understandable.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> We don't need him to snap with all the things that have been going on  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I know a way to calm him down so he won't snap  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> what is it Elena?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> well, I could bring him to my parent's lake house for the weekend, to help him get his mind off of things, and truth be told, I need to get away from everything  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> I don't quite like the idea of you two being alone in the lake house all weekend  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I promise I will make sure that he doesn't try anything.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> I trust you Elena. I know that you will make sure that nothing bad will happen  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> thanks, Stefan.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong>I love you

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged off<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Damon Salvatore (mobile)<strong>  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>we can go.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert has logged off<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*5 hours later*<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett has logged on<br>Caroline Forbes has logged on  
>Jeremy Gilbert has logged on<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett<strong>:time to set the plan in motion.  
><strong>Caroline Forbes likes this<br>****Caroline Forbes:** are you sure you're up for this?  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert: <strong>yeah… wait, what plan?  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> didn't Bonnie tell you?  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert: <strong> no  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> don't worry about it jer, I'll tell you on the way  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert likes this<br>****Jeremy Gilbert:** on the way to where?  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> the grill.  
><strong>Caroline Forbes: <strong>I'll pick both of you guys up, asaic  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> asaic?  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> yeah, as soon as I can  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert: <strong>well, how come you didn't say that in the first place?  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett likes this<br>****Caroline Forbes:** because I didn't want to :P  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> we should get there soon Caroline.  
><strong>Caroline Forbes: <strong>okay, I'll just leave now

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes has logged off<br>Bonnie Bennett has logged off  
>Jeremy Gilbert has logged off<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert (via mobile):<strong>there are so many memories that happened here.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore (via mobile):<strong>I am enjoying myself out here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*3 hours later*<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged on<br>Bonnie Bennett has logged on  
>Jeremy Gilbert has logged on<br>Caroline Forbes has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong>my neck hurts, no thanks to Jules  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> what happened?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> she, with some other wolves, came in and killed Alaric. They injected me with vervain, and when I woke up they were torturing me with wood in my neck. They demanded for the moonstone and Elijah came and basically saved me.  
><strong>Caroline Forbes: <strong>Elijah was there? Why was he there?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> I don't know why he was here, but he killed 4 wolves, but Jules ran away before Elijah could get to her  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> at least you're still alive, at least as much as you can be when you're a vampire  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, and Jeremy Gilbert like this<br>****Jeremy Gilbert:** is ric okay?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> yeah, he had his ring on so he's okay, but he didn't wake up until after everything happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert has logged off<br>****Caroline Forbes has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett to Stefan Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett: <strong>Stefan, I need to tell you something  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> what is it Bonnie?  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> I did a spell on Luka to see what he knows about Elijah's plan, and you're not going to like what he said.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> you have to tell me bonnie.  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> he said that in order to kill Klaus which Elijah plans on going through with the whole sacrifice, meaning that he's planning on killing Elena  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> I can't believe it. Thanks Bonnie.  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> you're welcome Stefan, I just hope that we can do something about it  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>me too, Bonnie, me too

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett has logged off<br>Damon Salvatore has logged on via mobile**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore to Damon Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong>You will not believe what Bonnie just told me  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I don't have time for gossip Stefan.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> It's about Elijah's plan for Elena  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I'm all ears  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> well, according to bonnie, Elijah is planning on going through with the sacrifice, in order to kill Klaus, cause after it he will be venerable, which would be the time to strike  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> that means Elena would have to die.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> which we are not going to let happen.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> that means that we have about a month to figure out a way to keep her alive  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> anything happen up there?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> just got shot at with wooden bullets by a werewolf that followed us up here, and then I ended up killing that werewolf… so nothing out of the ordinary  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> did anything happen to Elena?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>no harm came to her at all. She is completely safe with me up here.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged off<br>Elena Gilbert has logged on via mobile**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<strong>  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>did you know that you weren't going to survive the sacrifice?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Damon, you and I both know that there is a way that I can survive it  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> So, you're thinking about that?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>No. I'm not thinking about it… at least not anymore. I have already decided. This has to stay between you and me though.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>You can count on me ;) I think I'm starting to rub off on you  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: and is that such a bad thing?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong> I don't think so :)  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> you know others might not agree, lol  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>well, you know I'm not one about caring about what other people think

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore has logged off<br>Elena Gilbert has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter (which will be based off of episode 15: The Dinner Party. Which is from the show's second season). Also, in the next chapter I might have a part that is when they are not on Facebook, but that depends on if I remember to or not. (sometimes I forget about things, but who doesn't?)<strong>

**I'm not sure of how many that have read this, have read (or at least have skimmed) my other story, '_New Girl in Mystic Falls'_. It is my my newer fan fiction story that I have posted. The number of reviews on that story also effects how soon I update this story. That story is more of an actual story, and is not a Facebook formatted one.  
><strong>

**Please READ and REVIEW both of my stories if you have time and if you want to.  
>Thanks :) <strong>


	7. The Dinner Party

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I was having a rough time last week and just wasn't in the mood to write. This is the longest chapter and I added 3 characters to it :) I also tried something new in it that I mentioned that I ****wanted to try and the end of the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter because I spend about 4 hours typing it up today. Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter and like what I tried to do with it. Let me know if you want me to continue trying to do that with future chapters :)  
>I don't own the Vampire Diaries<strong>

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**aroline Forbes logged on  
><strong>**Stefan Salvatore logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes to Stefan Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong>Stefan, there is something that you need to know  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> What is it Caroline?  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> I heard from my mom that Tyler ran away last night. His mom had told my mom, and she told me. I don't know what to do Stefan.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>It's possible he went with Jules, she left town to, and seeing as she is the only other werewolf he knows about, he probably went with her to learn more about werewolves.  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> that doesn't help that much Stefan. She tortured me and tried to kill Damon by biting him.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> but she is out of town, so she is no danger to us. It's best not to let our guard down. I should let Elena and Damon know.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes has logged off<br>****Elena Gilbert has logged on  
><strong>**Damon Salvatore has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore to Damon Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>tyler left town. Caroline and the mayor are distraught about it.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>well, that ends our werewolf chapter which brings us to…..  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>killing Elijha  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. You're the one that has to deal with it. Be careful this time  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> when am I not?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>need I remind you that you got yourself stuck in the tomb with Katherine?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> I learn from my mistakes damon.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>I know you do Stefan

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged off<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Damon Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>damon, you'll never guess what I found in the journals.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> what is it elena?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Jonathan had written in one of his journals that after they had trapped the vampires in the church, that Stefan has killed him, Honoria, and Thomas. Jonathan  
>came back to life because he was wearing the ring that protects you from a supernatural death. Why wouldn't Stefan tell me Damon?<br>**Damon Salvatore:** Elena, there is something you should know, although you should hear it from Stefan himself  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> tell me damon, I should know.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> Don't say I didn't warn you. When we were first turned, Stefan took advantage of being a vampire, and had a compulsive need to drink blood from humans. One day I came back to where we were staying, and I found Stefan absorbed in a woman he had compelled to stay and to let him drink from her. I was trying to keep a low profile considering at the time the town was fully aware of vampires, and I wanted to continue living… not pun intended. I was trying to take a lesson from what Katherine did. She kept a low profile so she could stay in an area before having to move on and so people wouldn't try to kill her. I thought he was going to get us both killed, and I didn't want that, so I left.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> no, no, there is no way he would do that. He isn't like that  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> just because he isn't now, doesn't mean he wasn't Elena. We're talking about 145 years ago. Things change, and people change during that time.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong> I know Damon, but I can't believe that Stefan hasn't told me.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> can you blame him? We both know how judgy you are when it comes to me and him killing people  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I know, but he told me about everything else, why not that?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>You should talk to saint Stefan about that after we get back to mystic falls

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert has logged off<br>Damon Salvatore has logged off  
>Jeremy Gilbert has logged on<br>Bonnie Bennett has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert to Bonnie Bennett<strong>  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert: <strong>hey  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> hey  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> what's up?  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> thinking about what happened last night. I could feel the spell draining me  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> maybe. You should uh, come over and practice  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> are we thinking about the same thing?  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> I was thinking you practice your powers so you can get stronger  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett: <strong>okay, good… I thought that maybe you meant something else  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> with all the stuff going on, I don't think so. Unless you want to  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong>I'd rather stick to practicing my magic jer.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert has logged off<br>Bonnie Bennett has logged off  
>Stefan Salvatore has logged on<br>Alaric Saltzman had joined Facebook**

* * *

><p><strong>Alaric Saltzman to Stefan Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>Alaric Saltzman<strong>:where's damon and elena  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> at her parent's lake house. He's protecting her.  
><strong>Alaric Saltzman: <strong>you trust him with her?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> not completely, but I trust Elena and Elijah wouldn't expect me to try and kill him  
><strong>Alaric Saltzman:<strong> we are still doing that?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> yeah, we just need to find the right opportunity.  
><strong>Alaric Saltzman:<strong> why don't you just invite him over? He'd never expect you to do it at your place.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>I could throw a dinner party. That would make is less suspicious.  
><strong>Alaric Saltzman:<strong> should I tell jenna that you are having a dinner party? If there are more people there, then it'll be less suspicious  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong>that would be a good idea, but we would have to kill Elijah without jenna knowing, because Elena doesn't want her to figure out about vampires

* * *

><p><strong>Alaric Saltzman has logged off<br>Elijah Smith has joined Facebook**

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith to Stefan Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>Elijah Smith: <strong>I assume that you are making sure elena is safe?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> is that why you joined Facebook? To keep tabs on elena?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> well, I heard that elena goes on here and seeing as this is what teenagers in this generation are obsessed with, I would figure that it would be a good way to keep her from doing anything stupid.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> I think it's a good idea that you should meet some of the people that you are protecting for elena  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> and why would I want to do that?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> well, if something happens, at least they would be able to trust you, considering that most of them are on vervain and you wouldn't be able to compel them.  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> how exactly would you do that?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> a dinner party at my place, tonight  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> as long as you don't have any less than honorable intentions, then I'll be happy to attend  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong>of course not, it's just simply to get to know everyone

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged off<br>Elijah Smith has logged off**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 -6 hours later<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Alaric Saltzman has logged on via mobile<br>****Stefan Salvatore has logged on via mobile**

* * *

><p><strong>Alaric Saltzman to Stefan Salvatore<strong>  
><strong>Alaric Saltzman:<strong>this is a bad idea  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>there's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones  
><strong>Alaric Saltzman:<strong> that sounds like something Damon would say  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> he's awesome  
><strong>Alaric Saltzman:<strong> uhh…..  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong>*looks up above* DAMON! He must have found out my password... As long as we use the element of surprise and execute it without a problem

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore has logged off<br>Alaric Saltzman has logged off**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the lake house<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was sitting on the couch reading the journals that belonged to Jonathan Gilbert that me and Damon had found upstairs. I had found out about when Stefan was first turned and he went crazy on human blood. He had killed Jonathan, but he had come back to life with the ring he was wearing.

I just found something else in the one that I'm reading. "Damon" I said to get his attention "He researched the originals"  
>"oohhhh…." He said in an interesting way. As I pointed out the page in the journal as he sat down next to me on the couch and put his arm behind me. Next to the page there was a picture of the dagger and I started reading.<p>

"The wood from one tree, and one tree along, an ancient white oak would bring death to an original vampire. When the tree was burned, all hope was thought lost" I couldn't believe it, there was a way to kill an original. I should know by now that almost anything can happen, but I still couldn't believe that there is a way to kill an original. I continued to read some more. "But the as from the tree was save and withes forged a dagger to which the ash could be bounded. This alchemic bonds the necessary poison." I turned to Damon, who had a look of interest on his face "Damon, do you think something like that exists?" I think I heard a bit of hopefulness in my voice.

He got up off the couch and followed him with my gaze. He looked at me with a concerned look on his face. I thought for a second, "is he not telling me something'. Then I knew it. "You have it, don't you?" I asked him and he shook his head. I'm not sure if I should feel happy, or what.  
>"John gave it to me so we could kill Elijah." He started. John of all people had it? "We were going to kill Elijah but seeing as I can't because I'm here with you, me and Stefan decided that he is going to do it" I started to feel a little mad. Then I thought about it, I had kept going to see Katharine a secret because I knew that they would never be okay with it, so this is almost the same thing. "We know you made a deal with Elijah, Elena, but Stefan and I don't trust the guy and we are going to do everything in our power to protect you." He sat back onto the couch next to me.<p>

I wasn't surprised by that, they are willing to risk their lives for mine, because I haven't really lived. For some reason, that seemed too easy, just to plunge the dagger into an original to kill them. I looked back at the journal and I was right. That was too easy. "What?" Damon asked me, probably sensing something.  
>"It's about the dagger" I started "it must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons that wield it."<br>"Crap" he said with frustration. Damon has jumped up and rushed upstairs. He must be calling Stefan or someone to prevent him from dying. I took my phone and texted Alaric '_Don't let Stefan use the dagger. It will kill him if he does. Only a human can use it_'. Now all we can do is wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20-30 min later<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Alaric Saltzman has logged on<br>Damon Salvatore has logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Alaric Saltzman to Damon Salvatore<br>Alaric Saltzman: **Elijah is dead  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> What about Stefan?  
><strong>Alaric Saltzman:<strong> He's okay. I ended up killing him  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>I'll tell Elena

* * *

><p><strong>Alaric Saltzman has logged off<br>****Elena Gilbert has logged on via mobile**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<strong>  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>Elijah is dead. Alaric killed him  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> The originals believed in truth and honor. During their time, it was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. The dagger would take both lives if a vampire had used it. As long as the dagger stays in place, the original stays dead.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> AS LONG AS IT STAYS IN PLACE?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>yeah…. What's wrong?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>they don't know about that

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore has logged off<br>Elena Gilbert has logged off**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the lake house<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was with Damon in the hallway. Stefan had come earlier and warned us that they didn't keep the dagger in place. We had come up with a plan. I was just about to walk away when Damon grabbed my arm and said "He's here" he must be able to hear Elijah outside. I looked at Damon, trying to see if he was scared. I should know that he hides it, but I could tell he is. Next thing I know the door flew inside and broke into pieces.  
>"You have to go" I tell him, not wanting him to get hurt.<p>

"Elena" he said in almost a whisper. I could tell he was worried. I was too, but this was no time to back down. I forgot that Stefan was upstairs and I kissed Damon. For some reason the kiss seemed like a good bye/ good luck kiss. I broke the kiss off to say to him,  
>"Damon, it's okay. He can't come in the house" His expression lightened. He must have forgotten about that "As long as I stay inside, he can't hurt me"<br>"You know I might not be able to enter" Elijah said which brought our attention to him "But I am a very patient man. I'll wait you out" with that I went in front of the door, but still staying inside.

"They shouldn't have done what they did" I told him  
>"The deal is off"<br>"I'm renegotiating"  
>"You have nothing to negotiate with" I slowly brought the knife that I had hidden, out so he could see it. I held it a little bit away from me.<br>"I'd like to see you try and lure Klaus to Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death" I challenged him. He wouldn't want history to repeat itself.  
>"Damon won't let you die"<br>"No, He won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself, just like Katharine did. So, unless you want that to happen again, give me your word that you will protect everyone, the same as before, even if they have hurt you." He studied me for a moment.

"I'm sorry Elena, I'm going to have to call your bluff" He didn't believe me. I took the knife and pointed it straight towards me. 'This is no time to back down' I tell myself. I took a deep breath and pushed the knife into my body. I let out a scream as a reaction. As I started to bleed I dropped the knife and Elijah rushed into the house, but he was stopped because he hasn't been invited in yet.  
>"NO!" he shouted "Yes, yes, you have your deal" He was saying that out of panic. He didn't want me to die, he needs me to kill Klaus.<br>"Give me your word" I managed to say through the pain.  
>"I give you my word" he said sounding defeated. I tumbled toward him. I grabbed onto him with one arm, while held me up with one of his. Then I plunged the dagger, which I had hidden, into him. He fell to the floor dead. I fell down because I couldn't keep my balance and Damon rushed to me and fed me his blood.<br>"this time, we won't pull the dagger out" Stefan said when he appeared at the doorway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>About 1.5 hours later<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Boarding house<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>GPOV<strong>

Damon and Stefan put Elijah's body on the floor of one rooms in the cellar. They were carful to make sure the dagger wouldn't come out knowing full well what would happen if it did. Damon searched Elijah after they had him on the ground and found something inside his jacket.

"ohh, what do we have here" he said curiously "the moonstone. We'll hold onto that" he said as he slipped it into his pocket. Then Elena appeared at the doorway.  
>"So as long we keep the dagger in there" she nudged her head in Elijah's direction "he stays dead"<br>"Pretty much" said Damon.  
>"I know you guys want me to fight" she looked in Stefan's direction "I'll do it, if we can do it my way. We can't keep any secrets from each other" She said putting emphasis on Any. Damon nodded his head and headed to walk out the door. He put his hand on her shoulder.<br>"I'll be upstairs if you need me" She nodded as he walked upstairs. She turned to Stefan who had a confused look on his face.  
>"We need to talk" as she said this, a look or worry appeared on Stefan's face.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1.5 hours later<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert has logged on<br>Damon Salvatore has logged on  
>Caroline Forbes has logged on<br>****Elena Gilbert changed her relationship status from 'in a relationship with Stefan Salvatore' to 'in a relationship with Damon Salvatore'  
><strong>**Damon Salvatore likes this  
><strong>**Caroline Forbes: **what happened?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> well, I found out that when he was first turned, he was basically drunk with power, and he never told me this. Damon told me and considering what we were doing….  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> You made it Facebook official :)  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> yeah… how are you doing care?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>you're still not crying over wolf boy, are you?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> DAMON! try to be a little sensitive  
><strong>Caroline Forbes likes this<br>****Caroline Forbes: **I'm doing okay  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> are you sure?  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> yeah, Elena I'm sure.  
><strong>Caroline Forbes has logged off<br>****Elena Gilbert:** you know that's your fault, right Damon?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> well, she shouldn't be crying over him. For all we know, he could come back  
><strong>Elena Gilbert has logged off<br>****Damon Salvatore:** why do you have to leave me along Elena? :(  
><strong>Damon Salvatore has logged off<br>****Katherine Pierce has joined Facebook  
><strong>**Katherine Pierce:** This is going to have some fun :)

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you see why this is the longest chapter? I wanted to write the break up of Stefan and Elena in here, but I wanted to get this uploaded before TVD comes on tonite, because then I'll never get it done then.<br>**  
><strong>If you enjoyed this chapter, I do have some bad news for you. This is the last chapter... well, for a while at least. For those of you that don't know, this is the first fan fic that I have posted. Since then, I've started to write 2 other ones, which I only have one of those up. I am going to take a break from this one for a while to give me some time to write my other stories. Tomorrow I will post my story that I am working on, that's not up yet, then after that I will be working on the other one I have up now. <strong>

**Your reviews are appreciated :) Thanks for reading :)**


	8. The House Guest

**Hey! So after what? about a month.. here is a new chapter! lol :) there has been a what for this and I hope that you guys like the chapter :) lol**

**This chapter is based from episode 16 of season 2: The house guest.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore logged on<br>****Elena Gilbert logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert:<strong>  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>come back to bed  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: I'm going to be late for school  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> so, why can't you come back to bed?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong> Damon! I have to go to school  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> Don't make me come get you  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>you wouldn't  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>oh, I would.  
><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<br>****Elena Gilbert:** Oh, no  
><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore logged on<strong>  
><strong>Katherine Pierce logged on<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> KATHRINE! stop fooling around  
><strong>Kathrine Pierce:<strong> whatever do you mean Stefan?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> you know what I mean Katherine.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert logged on<br>Damon Salvatore logged on**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>yeah, stop pretending to be me to mess with them.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore like this<br>****Damon Salvatore: **or we will rip you apart.  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> and how will you do that? we both know I'm stronger and could take you both down.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert dislikes this<br>****Stefan Salvatore:** so, what do you want anyway?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> we all want the same thing, Klaus dead.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> like we need your help  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> Do you even know what Klaus looks like? Or when he's coming?  
><strong>Damon Salvaotre: <strong>If you have something to say, spit it out.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore likes this<br>****Katherine Pierce: **fine, I'll just go to the grill. Maybe Jenna's free for a bite  
><strong>Elena Gilbert and two others dislike this<br>****Elena Gilbert:** fine  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>You're actually considering letting her stay?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> She has a good point.  
><strong>Katherine Pierce likes this<br>****Katherine Pierce: **listen to the girl Stefan, she know what's she talking about  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>doesn't mean I like you Katherine  
><strong>Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore like this<br>****Katherine Pierce dislikes this  
><strong>**~Katherine Pierce logged off~  
><strong>**Damon Salvatore:** YAY! we got rid of her  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert like this<br>****Stefan Salvatore:** she's still downstairs.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert dislike this<br>****Damon Salvatore**: Shit!  
>~<strong>Damon Salvatore has logged off~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<strong>  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>is it okay that I still drive you to school?  
><strong>Elena Giblert: <strong>yeah, it's okay. It's not like I'm going to steal Damon's car  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> you know, that's not such a bad idea :D  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> STEFAN!  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> what?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> he's murder you!  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> fine...I'll drive...  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>Your car... right?  
><strong>~no response~<br>****Elena Gilbert:** Stefan?  
><strong>~No response~<br>****Elena Gilbert:** You better not be stealing his car  
><strong>~Elena Gilbert has logged off~<br>****Stefan Salvatore:** what? Elena? *looks above* KATHERINE! I'm going to get you!  
><strong>~Stefan Salvatore has logged off~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~about 3 hours later~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore logged on<br>Stefan Salvatore logged on  
>Katherine Pierce logged on<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>tried to burn it, didn't work  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Pierce dislike this<br>****Stefan Salvatore: **at least you didn't burn the house down...right?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>... I wasn't supposed to do that? ooops  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> DAMON!  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> don't get too pissed Stefan, it doesn't look good on you. Besides your precious house is still standing  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong>...It better be  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> don't worry little bro.. it is  
><strong>Katherine Pierce likes this<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<br>****~Katherine Pierce logged off~**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>why is she even here?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> according to her, it's because all of us want Klaus dead  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> does she have to stay at the boarding house?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> it does give us the opportunity to keep and eye on her and to make sure she doesn't try anything.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore likes this<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Damon Salvatore:<strong>  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>I don't like Katherine staying in the same house as you  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I could always spend the night at your place ;)  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I wish :) but I promised Caroline and Bonnie that they could come over. It's a girl's night tonight.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> so I can't come?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> no, your not a girl  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> so I have to miss out on all the fun?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> DAMON!  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> what? You knew that was coming...  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong>... Love you:)  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> Oh, I know you do  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong>...  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>I love you  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> That's better

* * *

><p><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>~Katherine Pierce logged on~**

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce: <strong>got threatened with a flamethrower, just what I needed to feel welcomed  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> Who said you are welcomed?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> oh, Damon... You know you missed me  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> You wish. How do you know so much about the originals?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> When you spend 500 years running from one, you pick up with a few things  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> So you knew the person that used the dagger would die? and you didn't say anything?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> there are so many rules... it's hard to hard to keep track.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> So you knew someone would die?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> Did you know Elijha's plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> Why are you still here?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> cause you haven't forcibly removed me  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I'm going to get the flamethrower...  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> you wouldn't  
><strong>~No response~<br>****Katherine Pierce:**...Damon?...  
><strong>~No response~<br>****Katherine Pierce:** okay, fine  
><strong>~~Katherine Pierce logged off~~<br>****Damon Salvatore:** :)  
><strong>~~Damon Salvatore logged off~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore logged on<br>Bonnie Bennett logged on  
>Jeremy Gilbert logged on<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>Katherine is on the lose  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> she's out of the tomb?  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore dislike this<br>****Stefan Salvatore:** yeah... we're dealing with it. Just be careful... she's getting to good at impersonating Elena  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> with Katherine still around we have to fins a way to get your powers back Bonnie  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> I wanna get the martins on our side. Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus, so the martins might know, they could help us  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> that won't work, they hate us  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> If we don't work together, some one could die. Do you think we could try and have a civil conversation with them?  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> I'll try  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> Thanks... keep me posted  
><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~<br>****Jeremy Gilbert:** we should get to class  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> yeah

* * *

><p><strong>~Jeremy Gilbert logged off~<br>****~Bonnie Bennett logged off~  
><strong>**~Katherine Pierce logged on~  
><strong>**~Damon Salvatore logged on~**

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> bored  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>good  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> what are you doing?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> none of your business  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> how am i supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you are up to?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> Can you tell where a bunch of witched were killed in this town a couple of centeries ago?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> be a party pooper then  
><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~<br>****Damon Salvatore:** What did the witched say?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> isn't she gone or dead yet?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce: <strong>It's nice to know i'm so loved. Can we just skip the secrets?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> Elijha had no wepon to kill Klaus with. They believed that if i witch could channel enough power, they wouldn't need one.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> we just need to find it  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> can i help?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> haven't you learned anything?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> No, Damon... I'm honestly that dumb

* * *

><p><strong>~Katherine Pierce logged off~<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~  
>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<br>****~Elena Gilbert logged on~  
><strong>**~Caroline Forbes logged on~  
><strong>**~Bonnie Bennett logged on~**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes: <strong>Chinese food or pizza?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> like you have to ask  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> what about the movie? what about the notebook?  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> how many times have you seen that movie?  
><strong>~Jenna Sommers joins facebook~<br>****Elena Gilbert:** how are you doing?  
><strong>Jenna Sommers:<strong> you heard about my fight with rick...  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> he feels horrible  
><strong>Jenna Sommers:<strong> I just feel like he's hiding something from me  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> to play devils advocate maybe there's a great reason he's not telling you. maybe he's just trying to protect you  
><strong>Jenna Sommers:<strong> that's not his call to make. I deserve the truth, everyone does.  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> sometimes it's harder than that  
><strong>Jenna Sommers:<strong> not if it's someone you care about, it's not  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> you know what we need?  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> dancing!  
><strong>Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett like this<br>****Bonnie Bennett:** lets go to the grill  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I'm in  
><strong>Jenna Sommers:<strong> me too.

* * *

><p><strong>~Jenna Sommers logged off~<br>****~Elena Gilbert logged off~  
><strong>**~Caroline Forbes logged off~  
><strong>**~Bonnie Bennett logged off~  
><strong>**~Damon Salvatore logged on~  
><strong>**~Katherine Pierce logged on~**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Katherine Pierce:<strong>  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>can i help you?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> i'm bored  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> and that's my problem...how?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> your house  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> no one said you have to stay  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> but i like it so much here  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> you know this whole friendly cooperative thing? I don't buy it?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> i have no reason to lie to you  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> lie  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> i'm hungry  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>you're the unwanted house guest... go feed yourself

* * *

><p><strong>~Katherine Pierce logged off~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>about 30 min later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Katherine Pierce logged on~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce: <strong>DAMON! that hurt you know  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> that was the point  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> if that's how you treat the people who are trying to help you, I can't wait to see how you treat Klaus when you meet him.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> You wanna help? Start talking  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> I'd love to, but you're not going to like it  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> try me  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> well, you know John and Isobel don't want you to be in Elena's life. John knew that killing Elijha would get me out of the tomb. He gave me a choice, either I stay here and help kill Elijha or he kills wanted the truth, I knew whoever use the dagger would die. Would you rather me lie?

* * *

><p><strong>~Katherine Pierce logged off~<br>~Damon Salvatore logged off~**

* * *

><p><strong>about 1-2 hours later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Jeremy Gilbert logged on~<strong>  
><strong>~Bonnie Bennett logged on~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett: <strong>i can't beileve Luka is dead.  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> No, after what he did to you. I'm sorry, I know you feel bad, but i don't

* * *

><p><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~<br>****~Elena Gilbert logged on~**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> are you guys okay?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> yeah, but it's not over yet  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> what's going on?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> he'll explain  
><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>Stefan Salvatore:** when did you guys get home?  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> a few minutes ago  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> did you check the house?  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> why would we check the house?

* * *

><p><strong>~Jeremy Gilbert logged off~<br>~Bonnie Bennett logged off~  
>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>about 5-30 min later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<br>****~Damon Salvatore logged on~**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Damon Salvatore:<strong>  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>how did you convince her to do this?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>we didn't, it was all her idea  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> that's not good  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> no, not good at all. are you okay  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> as much as I can be  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> want me to stay the night?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I don't think Jenna would like that  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> she doesn't have to know :)  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Damon!  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> what?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> nothing... :)

* * *

><p><strong>~Katherine Pierce logged on~<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~**

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> your pretty little outfit here is going to need a dry clean  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> can you leave? You can't be here when Jenna comes home  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore likes this<br>Katherine Pierce:** what a better what to tell her about vampires, then with the vampire that looks just like you?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> she just wants you to leave the house Katherine  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> you are sooo nice to me.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> just like you've been nice  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> okay, I'm not a nice person  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore and two others like this<strong>  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> really Katherine?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> okay, okay. I'll leave already.  
><strong>~Katherine Pierce logged off~<br>****Damon Salvatore:** YAY! we got rid of her again  
><strong>Elena Gilbert likes this<br>****Elena Gilbert:** you know she's going to the boarding house... right?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore dislike this<br>****Stefan Salvatore:** Damon, you go deal with her.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> sorry bro, but I got other plans  
><strong>Elena Gilbert likes this<br>****Stefan Salvatore:** so your making me deal with her? you are soooooo nice  
><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~<br>****Damon Salvatore:** now it's just the two of us ;)  
><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>****Damon Salvatore:** really Elena? I guess this means I have to go get you ;)  
><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>about 60-90 min later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<strong>  
><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged on~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>what a perfect way to end the night...  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> yeah, just you, me, and the bed ;)  
><strong>Elena Gilbert likes this<br>****Elena Gilbert:** that's not what I ment damon, but that will make my night better  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> what did you mean then?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Isobel... she's back :(  
><strong>Damon Salvatore dislikes this<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm considering ending this story in about 4ish chapters, but I will start another one, similar to this one but also different :) The other one i have in mind won't be based on a story line from the show, and it will be more funny. (possibly co-written with a friend of mine) Next chapter is comes next week!<br>**

**Next Chapter: Know thy Enemy.**

**R&R 'till the next update (please check my other stories if you have time :) )**


	9. Know Thy Enemy

**This is sort of a short Chapter, but I wanted to get it done and all I had to do was stick to the main parts. Clearly, I try to add some humor into it where in part where in the show they don't. There is more Delena in this chapter :).  
>After this chapter, there is only three more chapters left until I'm going to end it. Around the same week I end this, I'm going to put up another one, with the same format as this, but it won't follow a timeline of the show, and it'll be funny. <strong>

**This chapter is based from 2.17: Know Thy Enemy.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<br>**__**~Stefan Salvatore logged on~  
><strong>__**~Damon Salvatore logged on~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> what do you mean she's back?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> she just showed up at my door last night, asking Jenna if she could be invited in.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> did she say what she wants?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> she says she wants to talk to me.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> look at what happened the last time she rolled into town.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> yeah, you two almost died.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore dislike this<br>Stefan Salvatore:** not to mention everything else.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> so, how do we get rid of her?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I don't know, but we also have to deal with Jenna.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> why don't you two deal with Jenna, and I could deal with Bonnie  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> what about Isobel?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> you two could deal with her too. Right now, I'm the only one that can….  
><em><strong>~Katherine Pierce logged on~<br>**_**Katherine Pierce:** you're the only one that can…?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> it's a secret  
><strong>Elena Gilbert likes this<strong>  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> oh, don't get quiet on my account….  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> but it's sooo fun not to tell you anything.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore like this<br>Katherine Pierce:** I basically gave you everything, the moonstone, the dagger, and a werewolf, and all you have is the moonstone, or so you say.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> we have it. *whispers* it's safe  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> are you gonna tell me?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> who says we have to?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore likes this<strong>  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> If we're going to work together, then we should share information  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> like how you shared with Damon how if a vampire used the dagger, they would die?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore like this<br>**_**~Katherine Pierce logged off~  
><strong>_**Elena Gilbert:** I'm gonna go and try to talk with Jenna  
><strong>Damon Salvatore dislikes this<br>Stefan Salvatore:** I'll be over there in a little bit to help you

_**~Stefan Salvatore logged off~  
>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<strong>_

**Damon Salvatore:** why am I the last one on here?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~2 hours later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Katherine Pierce logged on~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce to Elena Gilbert:<br>Katherine Pierce:**seeing as Stefan's free…. You mind if I take him?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> you don't care what I say anyway  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> true…  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> then why ask?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce: <strong>because I wanted to. Besides I have some info that you might want to know.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> what?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> It's about Isobel.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> what about Isobel?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> She wants to give you up to Klaus.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> and why should I believe you?  
><strong>Katherine Pierce:<strong> It's proving that I really am trying to help you… Even though it goes against her…  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> you are telling me to prove that you want to help because, you know if I believe that you are helping us, then the other two will. Not to mention that you want to get with Stefan.  
><strong>Katherine Pierce: <strong>well, yeah…  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I'll think about it

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Katherine Pierce logged off~<br>~Jenna Sommers logged on~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna Sommers to Elena Gilbert:<br>Jenna Sommers: **I need you to go to the Lockwood's' today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> okay, but Jenna, we have to talk about this  
><strong>Jenna Sommers:<strong> I need some time Elena, I think I deserve at least that  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> but we should talk about this

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~<br>~Jenna Sommers logged off~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Stefan Salvatore:<br>Elena Gilbert:** Can you take me to the lockwood's today?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>…sure, but wouldn't you rather have my brother take you?**  
>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Well since Damon is going to be helping Bonnie, and with Isobel back, don't you think I should have one of you around…?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> well, yeah… when you put it that way… Neither one of us want anything to happen to you.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> so, you'll do it?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> yeah…  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> thanks  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> you're welcome…. I'll be over there soon

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~1.5 hours later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Caroline Forbes logged on via mobile~<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged on via mobile~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore to Caroline Forbes:<br>Stefan Salvatore:** Have you found matt yet?  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> no, what if he tells someone? Or everyone?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> we won't let that happen  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> this wasn't supposed to happen  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> everyone's reaction is different… You can't blame him for acting like this after what happened with his sister.  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> well, let me know if you see him?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> yeah  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> thanks

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~<br>~Caroline Forbes logged off~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~4 hours later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged on~<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> )':  
><strong>Damon Salvatore dislikes this<br>Elena Gilbert: **I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet...  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> she was your mother  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> why did they let me go?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> why knows?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore dislikes this<br>Stefan Salvatore:** we have to assume that whatever Isobel knew, Klaus now knows. So they know that you have us to keep you safe  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> basically in short, he knows you're not going to run and we have a back-up plan  
><strong>Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore like this<br>Elena Gilbert:** which is?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> we're giving you our house  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>what?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. But instead of any house, you can stay at our house, where we can watch you. You'll be safe.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert likes this<br>Damon Salvatore:** way to sound creepy Stefan…  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> you know what I meant Damon.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> wait, so you're giving me your house?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> to keep you safe  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I got that part…. But your house?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> all we have to do is have you sign the papers, and the house will be yours.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> but I'll be super pissed if you lock me out  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore likes this<strong>  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> that sounds like a good idea….  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> …Elena….  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I'm kidding  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>…  
><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>**_**Damon Salvatore:** ELENA!

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore to Damon Salvatore:<br>Stefan Salvatore:** look what you made Elena do Damon…  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> okay, well that aside… The spell worked, so Bonnie is ready  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> I just realized that we never told Katherine that Bonnie got her powers back  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> …yeah…  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> which means Isobel doesn't know, which means that Klaus doesn't know  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> …which makes Bonnie our secret weapon.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> yep

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~<br>~Damon Salvatore logged off~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~1 hour later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~John Gilbert logged on~<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>John Gilbert to Elena Gilbert:<strong>  
><strong>John Gilbert: <strong>You have to know that I never realized that Isobel was against me.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> You screw everything up john…  
><strong>John Gilbert:<strong> I know, and I'm sorry. I trusted her because she was the first woman I ever loved. I was there when she gave birth to you and saw how heartbroken she was to give you up, so when she said she'd keep you safe, I believed her.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> okay  
><strong>John Gilbert:<strong> I'll do whatever you want me to do… I just want you to be safe.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> even though you bring something with you every time you come around and you're my only parent left. Maybe I can learn to not hate you as much.  
><strong>John Gilbert:<strong> okay

* * *

><p><em><strong>~John Gilbert logged off~<br>~Damon Salvatore logged on~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert:<br>Damon Salvatore:** like your house?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> it's technically not my house yet  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> so you don't like it?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I never said that  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> but you're thinking it…  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> no…  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> are you sure?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> DAMON!  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> relax, I'm joking…  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> you better be  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>don't worry… I am…..  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> you better be  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> and if I wasn't?  
><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>**_**Damon Salvatore:** ELENA!  
><em><strong>~No Response~<br>**_**Damon Salvatore:** that's it. I'm coming to get you

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so like I said at the beginning, short chapter, but I kept it along the main parts of the episode.<br>Like I said, I'm ending this story when it has a total of 12 chapters.**

**Do you think I had Katherine get captured by Klaus? I know it's along the story line, but it is fanfiction so... what do you think?  
>The next chapter will be based from 2.18: The Last Dance.<strong>

**Check out my other fanfiction.  
><strong>

**R&R 'till the next update**


	10. The Last Dance

**Sorry for no chapter for this story in a while, I was focused more on writing my other ones. I can tell you that there are 2 more chapters in this story, but it's going to be a little different than the show's episodes that they are based on. The next chapter is going to based from the episode 2.19 (Klaus), and the last chapter is going to be two episodes in one. 2.20 (the last day), and 2.21 (the sun also rises). I will be finishing this fanfic before the end of 2011 and then starting another facebook formated story the first day of 2012. **

**This Chapter is based from episode 2.18 (the last dance.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<br>~Bonnie Bennett logged on~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> So they just gave you their house, Elena?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> yeah, for now. I'm the only person that can invite people in  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> like your own personal safe house?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> that's the idea  
><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged on via mobile~<br>**_**Bonnie Bennett:** oh, no  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>oh, be quiet Bennett  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> hey :)  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> hey :) so…. When are you going to let us in?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> what do you mean?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>you know what I mean  
><em><strong>~Bonnie Bennett logged off~<br>**_**Elena Gilbert:** no I don't….  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> what are we, 12?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> one of us is…  
><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged on via mobile~<br>**_**Damon Salvatore:** haha, very funny Elena  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> Elena, why don't you get off of facebook and invite us in already. I'd like to sleep in my own bed tonight.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore likes this<strong>  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> fine….. party pooper  
><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>**_**Damon Salvatore:** what's got your fangs in a twist brother?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> none of your business  
><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~<br>**_**Damon Salvatore:** …somebody isn't happy…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~5 min later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged on via mobile~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Stefan Salvatore:<br>****Damon Salvatore:** what's up, brother?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> …  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> what?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong>….  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> …..Stefan…..  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> ….  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>…. Stef… Katherine?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> :D you finally figured it out  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> why not use your own account?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> because then Klaus would know and he'd send one of his witches after me  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> why not make a different account then?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> then I wouldn't be able to mess with you  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> …  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> oh, come on… you know you love it….  
><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<br>**_**Stefan Salvatore:** ….well, you're no fun  
><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~3 hours later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on via mobile~<br>**__**~Damon Salvatore logged on~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Damon Salvatore:<br>****Elena Gilbert:** You're going to be mad at me...  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> why?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> because Klaus is somewhere at the school  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>WHAT? he is? Stefan and I told you not to leave the house  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I know, but I can't miss school  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> it can be like you never missed school ;)  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> DAMON! you know that's technically cheating  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>did klaus show his face?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> no, he compelled someone to say he was gonna be at the dance  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> you don't know what he looks like?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> no  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> well, then that calls for a plan :D  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> what are we going to do?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>we're gong to figure that out  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> you know there is a dance tonight...  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>yeah  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> wanna be my date?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong> why, were you thinking about going with someone else...  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I was thinking about going with you  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> You better be ;)  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> love you Damon  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I love you, Elena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged on via mobile~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Stefan Salvatore:<br>****Damon Salvatore:** looks like we're both going to dance with Elena tonight  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> why?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> she just told me that Klaus made his presence known by compelling a student at the school  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> why hasn't she told me?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> i don't know, that's her business but we are going to take him out tonight at the dance  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>what's the plan?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> we have to figure that out after you and Elena get back from school

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~3-4 hours later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<br>~Damon Salvatore logged on~  
>~Bonnie Bennett logged on~<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Group Chat:<br>******(Elena Gilbert invited, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, and Bonnie Bennett)  
><strong>****Stefan Salvatore:** so, what's the plan?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> we go to the dance and find him.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> we don't even know what he looks like  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> don't you think that's kind of obvious? He could be anywhere at anytime. He compelled a person at the school.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> there's only two people that know what he looks like  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> and they are both preoccupied  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> we know where one of them is  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> are you suggesting we wake up Elijah?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> i don't like that idea  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> of course you don't, you guys didn't like him  
><strong><em>~Alaric Saltzman logged on~<br>_****_~Elena Gilbert invited Alaric Saltzman to the group chat~  
><em>** **Alaric Saltzman:** so, what have I missed?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>so, we find him... then what? what's our plan of attack?  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> I'm the plan. I have enough power to kill him, and he has no idea. If we can find him, I can kill him.  
><strong>Alaric Salztman:<strong> It's not going to be that easy. He is the biggest, baddest vampire around.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> Alaric has a point.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~5 minutes later~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> What the hell?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> I was impressed  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> what happend?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> Damon flew against the wall  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> what? how did that happen?  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> gulty  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> not funny little witch  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> behave Damon...  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> or what?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> or I'll lock you in the cellar all night...  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> nobody is getting locked in the cellar  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett:<strong> don't worry guys. I have enough power to kill him. It doesn't matter that he's an original.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> then let's get ready for the dance

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Alaric Saltzman logged off~<em>**  
><strong><em>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<br>~Elena Gilbert logged off~_**  
><strong><em>~Bonnie Bennett logged off~<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~30 minutes later~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Damon Salvatore logged on~<br>~Elena Gilbert logged on~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Damon Salvatore:<br>Elena Gilbert:** why did you put that outfit on the bed?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> because I wanted you to wear it tonight at the dance.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> and what if I don't want to?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> then I'll make you wear it :D  
><strong><em>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>_****Damon Salvatore:** I'm going to make sure you wear it...  
><strong><em>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~3-4 hours later~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> are you okay?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> what do you think Stefan?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> I think that he must of have had a good reason for what happened  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>there is never good reason if it leads to a death  
><strong><em>~Damon Salvatore logged on~<br>_Elena Gilbert:** what did you do with her?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> you have to calm down first  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I can't calm down Damon. Bonnie's dead... how am I supposed to calm down?**_  
><em>Damon Salvatore:** Bonnie isn't dead  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> what do you mean?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> we saw her die with our own eyes  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> Klaus had to believe that she died. All she did was cast a spell. He knew that Bonnie had the power and wasn't going to stop until Bonnie was dead.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> so, she's not dead Damon?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> nope, she's safe with baby Gilbert.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> wait... she's with Jeremy? He knew about this?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> yeah, I needed someone to help me get her to a safe place. Like I said, Klaus had to believe that Bonnie really died, so your reaction had to be real. Now that he thinks Bonnie is dead, he'll leave her alone. **_  
><em>Elena Gilbert:** so, she's not dead? She's okay?  
><strong><em>~Jeremy Gilbert logged on~<em>**

* * *

><p>~(<em>The Next two Conversations are going on at the same time<strong>)~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Jeremy Gilbert:<br>Elena Gilbert:** Is she okay Jer?  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> Yeah, she's right next to me. (Bonnie- "Hey)  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> are you okay Bonnie?  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> (Bonnie): I'm alive Elena...I'm okay.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>thank goodness  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> (Bonnie): It was Damon's idea, Elena. He knew how upset you'd be if something happened to me, and he knew that Klaus wouldn't stop until I was dead. He really cares for you Elena. He would have told you but there just wasn't enough time  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> well, you're okay Bonnie, that's what matters...  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> (Bonnie): I know they are probably against it, but I think we should take the dagger out of Elijah  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> what?  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> he is the only one that we are aware of that has seen Klaus (Bonnie): and knows of a way to kill him.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>yeah, but you could still kill him Bonnie, we would just have to find a way so you won't die in the process.  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert:<strong> (Bonnie): He's the only one that would know how that would be possible Elena...

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore to Damon Salvatore:<br>Stefan Salvatore:** you could have told me Damon  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I would have, but with everything else, chances are you would have told Elena  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> She had a right to know Damon! Bonnie's her best friend  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> don't you think I know that? Klaus had to believe it Stefan. If you guys tried to stop him, Bonnie would have died for real  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> do you understand what you put Elena through, Damon?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: see, this is one of the reasons I didn't tell you. You are so goody goody, that you have to think about how something will make a person feel. That comes second when you are dealing with theses situations. I don't mind being the bad guy Stefan, just as long as she's safe. I don't even care if she hates me because at the end of the day, I'm the one keeping her alive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Jeremy Gilbert logged off~<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert:<br>****Damon Salvatore:** Klaus had to think she was dead Elena, it had to seem real  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I understand why you did it Damon. Bonnie's alive, Klaus was fooled  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> thank goodness there's duplicity  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> You have to know that I will not let Bonnie die for me, Damon. That's just something that's not going to happen  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> Well, we need to kill Klaus, Elena. The real Klaus, who will probably be showing up soon now that he thinks Bonnie is dead. What way would we be able to kill him?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> well, there is a way Damon...  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> If you know of a way Elena, I'm all ears  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> you're not going to like the idea though  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> just tell me already  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> we'd have to wake Elijah  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> no. no, no, no, no, no. no way Elena.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I know you don't like him Damon, but if you think about it, he is the only one that would be able to know how to kill Klaus for good. He obviously had a plan before we killed him.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> Yeah, but that involved you dying, remember?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I wouldn't be dead, not really. remember? I told you something that nobody else knows that I was thinking I'd do  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>... oh... now I remember... how could I have forgotten?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I probably know why ;)  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> that is probably why :)  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> so, should we remove the dagger from Elijah?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> no  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Damon, I think it's a good idea. Like I've said, he had a plan to kill him before and he is one out of the two people that know what he really looks like and I don't think Katherine would help us without wanting something  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> Katherine does want Klaus dead as much as the rest of us.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> so you'd rather trust Katherine than Elijah?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I don't trust Katherine as far as I can throw her, Elena  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>so, then we are taking out the dagger from Elijah, end of story  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I still don't like the idea  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> you don't have to like it. Just trust me on this Damon. If it doesn't go the way we want it, then you can turn me and kidnap me  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> why can't I just do that now?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> because Klaus would find us and kill us. At least with Elijah, we would have a chance to kill Klaus without Bonnie dying.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> all this talk about protecting you makes me want a hug  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> does my Damon want a hug?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> yeah, from you  
><strong><em>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>_****Damon Salvatore: **:D  
><strong><em>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>At the end you can tell that I'm changing the last two chapters a little bit. I thought that because I already changed something in it before, I'll just do it again. (: I hope you don't mind the change and I hope you want to see how it will affect the next two chapters.<br>**

**I'm sorry for ma****king you wait about a month for a new chapter, it was sort of like an unofficial hiatus from this story. I hope you continue to stick with this story until the end. Please try and read my other stories even after this story is done (:**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	11. Klaus

**~Chapter is based from 2.19 Klaus~**

**First of all, this is a relatively short chapter compared to the other ones, but I wanted to get the main point of the episode in this chapter.  
>Some of the parts that I have left out of this chapter, I'm going to put in the next one because it's going to be a shorter chapter anyway. As you could tell in the last chapter, I'm changing somethings, but it's still going to play out through the Sacrifice for the curse that's on Klaus. I will have more notes at the end, because I don't like putting a whole bunch before the chapter, that you have to read through.<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged on~<br>~Elena Gilbert logged on~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I pulled it out  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> why?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Damon, we've talked about this  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I just didn't expect you to do it so soon  
><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~<br>**_**Stefan Salvatore:** do what so soon?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> you'll find out Stefan.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>can you tell me?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> she doesn't have to tell you everything, Stefan.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert likes this<br>****Elena Gilbert:** he's right Stefan….  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> fine, take his side then Elena.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> she kind of has to anyway  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore dislikes this<br>****Elena Gilbert likes this  
><strong>**Elena Gilbert:** I don't have to Damon…  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore likes this<br>**_**~Elijah Smith logged on~  
><strong>_**Damon Salvatore:** about time  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> I couldn't get on….. I was rushed out of the house. So you can hardly blame me for taking so long to log on  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> That's because you weren't invited in. The house was signed to me  
><strong>Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore like this<br>****Damon Salvatore:** why did you tell him that Elena?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> he has a right to know  
><strong>Elijah Smith likes this<br>****Elijah Smith:** why did you pull the dagger out?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> we need your help  
><strong>Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert like this<br>****Elijah Smith:** with what?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Klaus….. he's here  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> and you want my help to kill him  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> unfortunately  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> you have every right to not want me walking around  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> you made it pretty clear why  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore dislikes this<br>****Elena Gilbert:** Damon, behave. Elijah, we need your help to kill Klaus.  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> Well, I would need to get presentable  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> as long as you can help  
><em><strong>~Elijah Smith logged off~<br>**_**Damon Salvatore:** how can you be so nice to him Elena?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>two reasons Damon. One, we need him to kill Klaus and two, you can't stop me.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore likes this<br>****Damon Salvatore: **what makes you think that I can't stop you?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I can always just go stay the night with Stefan in his room  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore likes this<br>****Damon Salvatore dislikes this  
><strong>**Stefan Salvatore:** I'm okay with that ;)  
><strong>Damon Salvatore dislikes this<br>****Damon Salvatore:**… fine.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert likes this<br>****Stefan Salvatore:** :(  
><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~<br>**_**Elena Gilbert: **you made your brother log off  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> yeah, now it's just the two of us on here  
><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>**_**Damon Salvatore:** must you always leave me on here by myself?  
><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~1 hour later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elijah Smith logged on~<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged on~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Group Chat:<br>****(Elena Gilbert invited Damon Salvatore and Elijah Smith)  
><strong>**Elijah Smith:** I assume that the martin witches are no longer with us  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> nope  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I'm sorry  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> and Katerina?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Klaus has her  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> not exactly  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> what do you mean?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> she talked to me through Stefan's account on here and she said she's hiding from Klaus  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> She won't be hidden for long if he has anything to say about it  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>She ran from him for over 500 years, I'm pretty sure she'll avoid him for good until all of this is done

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~<br>**__**~Elena Gilbert invited Stefan Salvatore to group chat~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> I think it's about time to tell you a little about Klaus and Katerina  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> like what?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> Well, Katerina met Klaus in England, in 1492. It was at his birthday celebration that they met  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> so, Originals celebrate their birthdays?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> my brother did like to have parties  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>what did you say?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> brother?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> did I forget to mention that?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I would have mentioned that first.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> I would have too  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> you two behave.  
><strong>Elijah Smith: <strong>I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term is OMG.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> why would you want to kill your own brother?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> I'll save that for another time. I'm still feeling a tad dead, I'm going to take a walk  
><em><strong>~Elijah Smith logged off~<br>**_**Elena Gilbert:** make sure you don't do anything stupid.  
><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore to Damon Salvatore<br>Stefan Salvatore:** you know she's talking about you  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>I know she is. You're Saint Stefan, you never do anything stupid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<br>~Jenna Sommers logged on~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna Sommers to Stefan Salvatore<br>Jenna Sommers:** I've been calling Elena and Jeremy but they're not answering their phones. So you know where they are?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>Elena just left, is everything okay?  
><strong>Jenna Sommers:<strong> I just have a whole bunch of messages telling me to stay away from Alaric  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> we haven't been talking much, but she was hoping that you could stay away for a little longer  
><strong>Jenna Sommers:<strong> That's kind of hard from the house  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> you're at the house?  
><strong>Jenna Sommers:<strong> yeah, I was supposed to meet Rick at the Grill later to talk  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>Don't go and meet Alaric at the Grill. Everything is hard to explain over the phone. I'm coming over right now to explain everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~<br>~Jenna Sommers logged off~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~45 minutes later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elijah Smith logged on~<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Elijah Smith<br>Elena Gilbert:** Why would Klaus want to break the sun and the moon curse?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> the sun and the moon curse is fake  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: What?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> it's an entirely different curse. It's a curse placed on Klaus  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> a curse placed on Klaus?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> It was a curse placed on Klaus when we turned into vampires.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> but why?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> When we were human, our mother had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> so is Klaus a werewolf or a vampire?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> he's both. The curse that's placed on him has kept his werewolf side from manifesting, but if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> and that's the curse that he wants to break?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> If he breaks it he will not only endanger vampires, but everyone.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> then why did you help him?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> because I loved him. But that's changed. He has to die  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> we have the dagger, we can kill him.  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> The dagger is made with silver and when a werewolf is wounded by silver it heals. An Original can only be killed by the dagger with the white oak ash on it. The dagger will not work.**  
><strong> **Elena Gilbert:** so, he can't be killed  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> a witch, if they can channel enough power. But it would kill them  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition, he will be at his weakest. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> what if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> then we have a plan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~<br>~Elijah Smith logged off~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore to Elena Gilbert:<br>****Stefan Salvatore:** Elena, you have to check on Jenna  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> why, what's wrong?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> Klaus paid her a visit. She knows  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> oh, no.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~**_

* * *

><p><strong>-I know it's a short chapter, but I (sort of) figured that the Episode The last day (2.20) is mainly Stefan and Elena going on a hike, talking about being a vampire. As you can tell, that's not going to be in the chapter counterpart because she broke up with Stefan.<br>-I'm going to try and get the next chapter (and final for this story) to be a combination of the Last Day (2.20) and The Sun Also Rises (2.21). Seeing as I left some stuff out of this chapter, I will be putting that in the next one to make it longer.  
>-If this story can get (I want to say) 20 total reviews, including the ones from the next chapter, I would put up a bonus chapter. The chapter (I'm thinking) would be after the sacrifice happens and... well, I'm going to leave it as a surprise, just in case it does get that many reviews.<strong>

**-Please review, add to story alerts, to your favorites, and share. (If you can). (please read my other stories as well, if you want)**

**R&R 'Until the next chapter **


	12. The Last Day when The Sun Also Rises

**~Here is the 12th chapter of Mystic Falls on Facebook.  
>~There are going to be more chapters, the amount will depend on the amount of TOTAL reviews on this story, but I will have more about that at the end. I'm going to have the story listed as complete seeing as I got to the amount of chapters I wanted it to be at. I will still add the other chapters, but you are going to have to read this before knowing more about them.<br>~This Chapter is a combination of Klaus/The Last Day/The Sun Also Rises.  
>~Please Read and Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<br>~Jenna Sommers logged on~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Jenna Sommers<br>Elena Gilbert:** I never meant for any of this to happen Jenna  
><strong>Jenna Sommers:<strong> When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I should have told you Jenna. I just thought if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control that everything I had done to keep you out of it, just blew up in my face.  
><strong>Jenna Sommers:<strong> who else knows? John? Jeremy?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> We were just trying to protect you  
><strong>Jenna Sommers:<strong> I'm the one that's supposed to protect you and Jeremy.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I'm so sorry Jenna. I will explain everything  
><strong>Jenna Sommers:<strong> I just need some time Elena.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> okay

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Jenna Sommers logged off~<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~  
>~Damon Salvatore logged on~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Group Chat<br>(Elena Gilbert invited Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore to the chat.)  
>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> is she okay?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I think so, but we still have to tell her everything  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> or I could just compel her to forget about vampires  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> then watch it to come after us. Just because we did it with Caroline's mom, doesn't mean we can do it with Jenna  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> what if she tells people?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> She won't Damon. I'm gonna go talk to her.  
><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>**_**Stefan Salvatore:** you have to be nicer to her Damon. There are a lot of things going on  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> you don't have to tell me how to treat my girlfriend brother  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> I was her boyfriend first Damon.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> and how did that turn out?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~later that night~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged on~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<br>Damon Salvatore:** how are you?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> upset, nervous. But it'll will end the way we want it to  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> how can you be so sure  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I just hope, Damon.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>you mean like how I hope that you'll come upstairs so I'm not alone all night?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I'll think about it  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>…..  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> …..  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> you are coming upstairs tonight, right?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> ….maybe….  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> you better Elena. I want to feel your warm body next to me when I wake up.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> (: I'll be right there  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>:)

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<br>~Damon Salvatore logged off~**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The Next Day~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Damon Salvatore logged on~<em>**  
><strong><em>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<br>Damon Salvatore:** good morning sleeping beauty  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> good morning Damon.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> what do you want to do today?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> anything with you  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>:)

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elijah Smith logged on~<br>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Damon Salvatore<br>Elena Gilbert: **looks like we have someone else to talk to  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I just want to talk to you Elena.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> awww, we have to learn more about what Klaus has planned from Elijah  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> you do make a point, but after that's it will be just you and me.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> So, Elena told me that the Sun and Moon curse is a piece of crap  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> so to speak. It's just a curse placed on Klaus to keep his werewolf side from manifesting.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore and two others dislike this<strong>  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> so the jerk is part wolf? How does that happen?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> my mother had an affair with a werewolf from our village and Klaus was a product of that affair. When we were turned into vampires, the witches wouldn't stand for an imbalance of nature, so they suppressed his werewolf side with the curse.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> how is the curse broken?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> where does Elena fit in all of this?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the doppelganger's blood to the point of death  
><strong>Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore dislike this<strong>  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> So, you're okay to die Elena?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Don't worry Stefan, I already have everything all thought out.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore likes this<strong>  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> care to share?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I'd rather not. Everyone is going to find out anyway  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> care to tell us now? I'd rather not find out later that you are going to be dead when you could have told us in the first place.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I think you need to settle down brother  
><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~<br>**_**Elena Gilbert:** when do you think Klaus wants to break the curse?  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> tonight. It's a full moon and we should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert dislike this<strong>  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> so that gives us a good eleven hours or so until then.  
><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> I will let you and Elena spend the day together. I will be around the time that it will start  
><strong>Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert like this<strong>  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Thank you for your help Elijah  
><em><strong>~Elijah Smith logged off~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<br>Damon Salvatore:** are you ready for tonight?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> not really looking forward to it, but it's inevitable. But I think we should talk about this Damon.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I know a place where we could do that. We could spend the rest of the day there, just the two of us.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> that sounds great Damon. We also have to do that one other thing, but we do that when we are where you want to take me  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> get ready. I'm coming to get you  
><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<br>**_**Elena Gilbert: **(:  
><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged off~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~2 hours later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Alaric Saltzman logged on~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Alaric Saltzman to Stefan Salvatore:<br>****Alaric Saltzman:** Elena and Damon told me how you were acting  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> I have a reason to act like that  
><strong>Alaric Saltzman:<strong> You aren't together with Elena anymore Stefan. She obviously must have a plan to somehow survive the sacrifice.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> why would she keep it a secret?  
><strong>Alaric Saltzman:<strong> well, according to her, you've kept secrets from her. She has a right to keep some from you.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong>is there any way that you can make it less obvious that you are on her side?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Klaus has joined Facebook~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> look who decided to show up  
><strong>Klaus:<strong> sorry I kept you waiting mate  
><strong>Alaric Saltzman:<strong> how many Originals are going to have a facebook?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore likes this<br>Klaus:** I figured that this is the quickest way to contact you people. By the way, thanks for the loner.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman dislike this<br>Stefan Salvatore:** and the other reason you made a facebook?  
><strong>Klaus:<strong> I'm told you and your brothers fancy my doppelganger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> thanks for the advice.  
><strong>Klaus:<strong> you better follow it, or you won't live to see tomorrow  
><em><strong>~Klaus logged off~<br>**_**Stefan Salvatore:** he's happy  
><strong>Alaric Saltzman:<strong>what do you expect? He's over a thousand years old and is finally going to break the curse that's been on him that whole time

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~<br>~Alaric Saltzman logged off~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~7-8 hours later<strong>_~

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged on~<br>~Elena Gilbert logged on~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert to Damon Salvatore<br>Elena Gilbert:** thank you for today Damon. I needed that  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> anything to make you feel better about your plan. Are you sure about this?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> it's my decision Damon. And it's the only way

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Klaus logged on~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<br>Damon Salvatore:** do we have to talk to him?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> If I don't go, then everything we did today will be for nothing  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong>I hope you know what you're doing

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus:<strong> you two got me all nervous. I thought that you did something stupid  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> Why do you think that we did something stupid? After all you're just going to kill my girlfriend for your gain.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> …Damon….behave  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> he wants to kill you Elena.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> we've talked about this Damon  
><strong>Klaus:<strong> are you ready my dear?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> yes. Damon, watch Jeremy for me  
><em><strong>~Klaus logged off~<br>**_**Damon Salvatore:** I will Elena. I love you  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong>I love you too

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<br>~Elena Gilbert logged off~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Morning~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged on~<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged on~<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Caroline Forbes logged on~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> Damon, what happened?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> it was all her idea  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> what happened Damon?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> well, Klaus went through with the sacrifice  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes dislike this<strong>  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> but what about Elena?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I'm not supposed to tell you  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes dislike this<strong>  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> why can't you tell us?  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I made Elena a promise  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> well, If Klaus went through with the sacrifice, that means Elena is dead.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore logged off<strong>  
><em><strong>~Elena Gilbert logged on~<br>**_**Elena Gilbert:** are you guys talking about me now?  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> Elena, you're alive  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore logged on<strong>  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> for the most part  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> What happened? I thought you died?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I did. Now I'm not as dead  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> what do you mean 'not as dead?' unless you are a vampire  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> you can't be a vampire.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> why can't I?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> because you didn't want to be one  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> I just never talked about it to you.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> but she did with me  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> she's supposed to be human Damon. She's supposed to live a normal human live  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> nothing about my live as ever been normal Stefan. Bonnie would have still been a witch, I'd still be a doppelganger, I'd have a vampire as my birth mom. Sure, it would have been more normal than it has been. I'm not normal either way you look at it Stefan. I've accepted that.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> but that doesn't mean that you should have turned into a vampire  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> it was my life Stefan. I chose how I wanted it to end. You should respect that  
><em><strong>~Stefan Salvatore logged off~<br>**_**Caroline Forbes:** well, besides Stefan…. I'm glad you are okay Elena, well in a sense  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> the thing is, I still have to tell Bonnie and I don't know how she is going to react  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> I'll go with you when you do  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> we going to have to wait until the sun goes down, she doesn't have a day ring  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> or we could just have her come to the boarding house  
><strong>Caroline Forbes:<strong> I'll get her and hopefully be there soon  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> thanks Caroline. I owe you one  
><em><strong>~Caroline Forbes logged off~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert<strong>  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> so, what are we going to do until bonnie gets you a ring  
><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> there's not much we can do since I'm stuck in the house until the sun sets  
><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> I'm going to surprise you  
><em><strong>~Damon Salvatore logged off~<br>~Elena Gilbert logged off~**_

* * *

><p><strong>~For those Delena fans (which is most of you, I think lol) don't worry. If you want to read more Delena, I have a Delena story called Discovery that I started a little while ago.<br>~To the Information about the 'Bonus Chapters'. They will depend on the TOTAL amount of reviews on this story.  
>(20 review=1 bonus chapter-2<strong>**3 reviews=2 bonus chapters-25 reviews=3 bonus chapters)  
>~I have other stories that I hope you will read because this one is basically done.<br>~On the first of the year I will start another TVD facebook formatted story. The differences are that the other one is going to be (Kind of) OOC and it will be funny.  
>~Check out my profile (if you want to) for news about new updates and new stories.<strong>

**Until the next time R&R  
><strong>**~Thanks for reading (: **


	13. The Aftermath part 1

**~So, you guys reviewed. 26 total reviews on this story! Give yourselves a pat on the back for that one. I didn't even think that this story would get that many reviews. I want to say thank you to all of you that have read this story and reviewed because you wanted the bonus reviews. You guys are the reason that I have planned to write 3 extra chapters for this story. The plot line really ended with the last chapter, but there is still unfinished bushiness with the characters.  
><strong>**~The 3 bonus chapters, including this one, will be the aftermath of the sacrifice and it will be written in a different format than the rest of the story. I know it's called _'Mystic __Falls on Facebook'_ but I thought that the aftermath of everything that happened could be better written like this chapter has. The chapters will also be shorter compared to the other chapters of the story.  
>~In this Chapter it's mainly about Elena and her thoughts about what has happened. The next chapter will be Bonnie coming and giving her a dayring and it might have Stefan in it, I haven't really figured that part out yet. The third one I'm not really sure what will happen in it. To be truthfull, I didn't really expect for this story to get a total of 25 reviews, and it got 26. That makes me happy and kind of sad that I sort of ended this story.<br>~Now, enough of my rambleing, here is '_The Aftermath part 1_' **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dairy, <em>

_Every think feels different now. All the lights are brighter, sounds are louder, feelings are heightened, and everything feels like it's new to me. I knew some of what to expect when Damon and I talked about it. He told me that all the feelings would affect me more than I'm used to. I can already feel it. _

_Damon is being so helpful. He's helping me manage my feelings so I don't freak out and the hunger that I never felt before. He's told me that it might be a while before I could go to school again but that depends on how strong I am on resisting the urge. I was strong as a human which means I'm probably stronger now. Knowing this, I might be able to back to school sooner. _

_Damon, has been so helpful, I can't say that enough. I realized when I turned that I've always loved Damon. If he didn't compel me the night he helped rescue me from Rose and Trevor, I might have realized it sooner. He would do anything for me and he has. He took my mind off of things when I found out Katherine and I look alike, he helped me understand why Stefan lied to me when he did, he's just been there for me in a way that I didn't think that he would be. _

_I haven't been a vampire very long and I feel scared. I remember how Bonnie reacted when she found out that Caroline was a vampire. She blamed Damon. Yeah, it was his blood in her system, like me, but Katherine killed Caroline. How is she going to act when she finds out that I survived the sacrifice? I didn't talk to her about this because of how I knew she would react. Would she blame Damon because he went along with my idea and didn't argue? Would she be mad at me for not talking to her about it? Would she think I'm Katherine? Would she think that Damon compelled me to want this? Even though I had the vervain necklace that Stefan had given me?_

_Stefan is something else I have to figure out. I think I still love him. When Damon and I were up at my parent's lake house, I felt hurt. When I read the journals I found out that Stefan lied to me. He never told me about what he did when he was first became a vampire. All the people he killed, all the people that he fed on, and didn't even care. Jonathan Gilbert came back because he had the ring on, but Stefan didn't know that. He was reckless, selfish, and everything Damon was when I first met him. I knew he struggled with his hunger, but he never really talked about why. I thought that we had no secrets between us, with the exception of me and Damon, but he never told me about that. It was something he should have told me so I didn't have to read in in the journals. I wouldn't have been as upset if he has told him. Nothing made me reject Damon, with the exception of when he killed Jeremy. We made up after that though. Mainly I think because he didn't kill Caroline's mom when she found out about Caroline being a vampire._

* * *

><p>I looked down at what I had written in my diary. For some reason, I still can't believe that I'm a vampire. Everything seems the same, but it's all different. I lifted my head and looked around the room. Damon had closed the curtains so no sunlight could get in. I looked at my finger, trying to wonder what the ring would look like. I doubt it would look like Damon or Stefan's, which means it might look a little more like Caroline's. '<em>What's going to happen next?'<em> I asked myself when I started to hear some footsteps coming from the hallway.

I closed my diary when I saw Damon appear on his doorway. He smiled at me as he walked in towards me.  
>"Hey." I said to him.<br>"Hey." He handed me a glass of liquor mixed with blood. I could smell the blood that was in it. "How are you doing?" Damon asked as he sat down on the bed, looking at my face.  
>"Been better." I said to him with a small smile. He took a sip from the glass and I looked at him. "What did Bonnie say?" I asked Damon.<br>"Well, she had a lot of questions, but when I mentioned that you were okay," Damon looked at me. "Well, okayish." I smiled a little. "She quieted down a bit." I smiled a little. "But before she could ask any more questions I just told her that she will have to make another ring." I looked into Damon's eyes. "I didn't tell her anything besides that, but I think she can figure out what happened." I laid my head on Damon's shoulder. I shifted my eyes to his glass that he was still holding.

"Do you think everything is going to be okay?" I asked him. He must have noticed the slight amount of sadness in my voice that I could barely hear. "Hey." He whispered and I looked up at his face. "Everything is going to be okay Elena." I smiled. Damon took a sip from the glass that he was holding before handing it to me. I took a sip from his glass. "I know I've said this before but," I looked straight into Damon's eyes. "I love you." Damon smiled when I said that.  
>"I love you to 'Lena." I smiled and then he brought his face closer to mine. Our lips touched and we kissed. It felt different than the ones we had before. It wasn't worse, it felt better. I think it's because I'm no longer just a human. He pulled away and looked at my face. I looked at his and smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Like I said it's shorter and written differently than past chapters. Also, like I said, I figured that I could get the point across better this format than the facebook format, like in past chapters.<br>~I decide to post this earlier than I had planned because I have to work on another chapter (for a different story) that I want to upload on Thursday. I haven't really type that one because I've been typing this chapter so I could get it out of my head. When something is in my head I have to type it up so I don't forget it and so I can focus on whatever other chapter I have planned to type up. **

**~So, don't forget. Review, favorite, share, and everything else you want to do. Tell me how you like this chapter and what you think might happen when the others find out that Elena is a vampire. What do you think Elena will do when she sees Stefan and Bonnie? Whatever your thoughts are, leave them in the reviews. **

**~Don't forget to check out my other facebook formatted TVD Story. '_Funny TVD on Facebook'_ It doesn't follow any TVD storyline. It's a little OOC, but it's funny, so I think that makes up for it. I update that story every other Sunday. **

**R&R **


	14. The Aftermath part 2

_**Elena's POV**_

I was pacing back and forth in the living room of the boarding house.  
>"When is Bonnie going to be here?" I asked out loud to Damon. He was sitting calmly on the couch drinking.<br>"Relax Elena." He said to me. "Sit down and have a drink." I stopped pacing and looked at him.  
>"I can't sit down next to you unless you move the curtains Damon." I looked at him.<br>"Bonnie said that we would need to keep one or two open so she could spell the ring."

"How can you be so calm Damon?" I asked. I was a wreck. My heart was beating fast, I couldn't stay still, and I couldn't help thinking about more than one thing at once. Damon stood up and walked up next to me. "Everything is going to be okay Elena." He looked straight into my eyes. "Even is Bonnie decides at the last minute that she won't give you a ring, I'll search for another witch to give you one." I couldn't help but widen my eyes as I thought about something.  
>I looked down, "Isobel's necklace." I said in a whisper. I looked back up to Damon, who looked slightly confused. "I kept Isobel's necklace from when she took it off on her grave." I couldn't help but think about what had happened. "Do you think if I wore it, that it would let me walk in the sun?" I asked Damon, looking into his eyes. "I would think so." Damon said to me. "Why didn't you bring it up before?"<br>"I just thought of it." We stood there for a minute, before he laid his lips on top of mine. For that moment, I felt pleasure and happiness. I momentarily forgot about my problems, it was just me and Damon.

We slowly stopped and just looked into each other's eyes. I heard a noise so I turned my head, "Stefan." I said out loud as I saw him standing, watching Damon and I. "Hello, brother." Damon said as he turned to face Stefan. "Surprised to see you here."  
>"Have you forgotten I live here?" Stefan started to walk towards us. There was a knock on the door and I looked at Damon. "It's probably Bonnie." I said to Damon. He nodded his head and walked to answer the door.<p>

"Seems like you're busy with Damon." Stefan said before walking closer towards me.  
>"Don't even start anything Stefan. In case you have already forgotten, Damon's still in hearing range." I said straight to him. I looked behind Stefan and saw Bonnie walking towards us in front of Damon.<p>

"Bonnie." I said with a small smile on my face.  
>"Elena?" She said with a slightly confused tone. Bonnie started to walk faster to me and put her hand on my arm. "You're…?" I slightly nodded my head with a small smile as she took her hand off my arm.<br>"Why don't we give the girls some private time?" Damon suggested to Stefan. I looked at Damon and smiled a little. "I'll be waiting for you at the Grill." Damon said to me before grabbing his leather jacket and walking out the door. I looked over to Stefan. Stefan just looked at me, "I guess I'll leave to." He said before walking back out.

"They're gone." I said after a few minutes of listening.  
>"How are you doing Elena?" Bonnie asked as she sat on the couch that had no sunlight going on to it. I just took a deep breath. "Bad question?"<br>I slightly nodded my head, "Yeah," I said before slowly sitting down next to Bonnie.  
>"Why didn't you talk about this Elena?"<br>"Because," I took a breath, "I knew how you were going to react, but I didn't think you were going to be so calm about it." I thought back to Caroline, "I thought it would be like when we found out that Caroline was a vampire. You went straight to blaming Damon and you didn't really talk to Caroline until we got the moonstone." Bonnie looked speechless. There was a pause between us.  
>"You know how I feel about vampires Elena."<br>"Yeah." I said sadly.  
>"But," I looked up at her. "You're my best friend." I smiled a little. "It's going to get time to get used to you being a vampire, but I think that we can make it work and still be friends."<br>"Thank you Bonnie." I said with a smile on my face.

I watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. "Is that….?" Bonnie nodded her head. She held the ring as she picked up the grimoire and walked over to the window that had sunlight coming through it. Bonnie placed the ring on the small window sill and opened the grimoire. I watched Bonnie as she said the spell and before I knew it Bonnie looked over to me. "Done." She picked up the ring and brought it over to me.  
>"Thank you Bonnie." I said as I stood up and gave her a hug. After, she handed me the ring and I slid it onto my finger. "There is one thing Elena." I looked at Bonnie slightly confused. "You are my best friend, but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Caroline." I nodded my head to let her know I was listening. "The witch that spells the ring has the power to de-spell it."<br>"I understand Bonnie." I said before she finished. "I'm going to do my best." Bonnie smiled a bit. '_I'm glad she knows what I mean'_ I thought before I walked over to the window, to look out it.  
>"The sun light feels nice." I said out loud as I stood in front of the window, letting the sun shine on me. <em>'I haven't been in the sun since before the sacrifice'<em> I thought. I took a deep breath before turning to Bonnie. "Do you want to go to the grill with me?"  
>"I have other things to do. But, maybe later." I shook my head a little as I watched Bonnie pack up her things. "See you later?" I nodded my head at her as she left. <em>"I should meet Damon.<em>' I thought before walking out of the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>~I know it's short and not in the Facebook format, but at least it's one of the extra chapters that I said I would put in.<br>~The last bonus chapter is going to be in two weeks. Feedback is appreciated.  
>~Please check out my other stories. <strong>


End file.
